Last Request
by MegsMoke
Summary: Sookie lands herself one of the best jobs on the planet, official writer for the hottest Rock Stars on the go, Last Request. This is an AU, AH story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters! I just like to play.

**I guess it all started when my cousin Hadley called. I don't know if it was the phone call the week before Gran died or the one the week after she died but I know it was that phone call that started it all. The call the week before Gran died was the first we heard from Hadley since she had roared out of Bon Temps in a bashed up mustang with Tommy Harrison after high school graduation. That was 5 years ago. The one after Gran died was a demand on her part. "Time to live a little Sookie. Come to New Orleans. Stay with me. Gran would want you to live a little."**

**Three months after Gran's funeral saw me packed up. I rented out the old farm house off Hummingbird Road for a 6 month lease to Arlene's nephew and his wife and daughter. I was a little worried that things wouldn't work out in New Orleans and I needed somewhere to come home to. Jason was happy for me to get a chance to get away from Bon Temps. He had grown up a bit lately. So had I. **

**I sold my old car and Hadley came to join me on the road trip. It took us over 6 hours to get to New Orleans. At first I was sad. I had strained my neck to catch the last glimpse of my home I shared with my Gran and brother for years. I felt a lump in my throat as we turned onto Hummingbird Road and away from home. Where would home be now? Driving through Bon Temps was a little better, but I was still sad. This was my town. My home. My family was here, albeit all the family I had was Jason but it was still here. My ancestors were buried here. **

**I promised myself that I would come back to Bon Temps someday, be it 6 months or 6 years. This was my home. As we left the town limits I felt a fierce loyalty. I would be back. **

**We headed south, and eventually I began to cheer up. I was heading into a new life, even if I had only planned to stay for 6 months. We stopped a few times, once for gas and some coffee and then again for some lunch. The closer we got to New Orleans the more my spirit began to brighten. I sang along with the radio, badly I might add. Hadley was better at singing, a little. The Stackhouse family were dancers not singers.**

**We arrived late in the afternoon and began to cart our stuff into Hadley's upstairs apartment. It was fantastic. It was all open plan with lots of space and light. Her bedroom and en-suite was massive and the guest bedroom and bathroom were smaller but just as good. It didn't take us long to fill the apartment with the help of the girl from the apartment below. Amelia owned both apartments and Hadley paid her rent. After working for a few hours a pizza arrived in the hands of one of the prettiest women I had ever seen. Sophie-Anne Leclerq was petit but dangerous. She wore a smart red skirt suit, a white blouse and red heels. She hadn't seen Hadley in 3 days and she was delighted. I greeted her politely ate my share of the pizza and then went for a quick walk with Amelia. It was clear Sophie-Anne and Hadley had missed each other and I didn't want to get in the way.**

**I went by the store with Amelia and we found some wine we thought would go down a treat. I needed to celebrate my first night in New Orleans in style after all! When we got back to the apartment we found Hadley lounging on the comfy couch. She was kind enough to scoot up and clapped like a little child when I produced the wine and Amelia went in search of wine glasses. Sophie-Anne appeared a few moments later wearing sweat shorts and a vest. Her hair was wet and rolled into a bun. She was barefoot. She still looked dangerous.**

**She joined us, folding her legs under her on the floor and leaning into Hadley's legs. "So Sookie. What brings a little country girl like you to a Big Easy like this then?" Her voice was soft and beautiful, but I knew differently. Sophie-Anne owned one of the most sought after record companies in the United States. S.A.R.C Music had a lot of talented music under its belt, the best and most prosperous being Last Request. I went to school with the drummer, Tray Dawson. Tray had always been a nice big guy and I was pleased for him. S.A.R.C stood for Sophie-Anne's Record Company. I thought it sucked a little when I found out what the initials stood for, but S.A.R.C Music seemed to work well.**

"**Well you should know, Hadley here demanded I come to New Orleans. I don't know why I'm here but it feels just right for now. I'll look for work waitress, bar staff, stuff like that. That's what I've always done. If it all works out well I'll go to night school and do a quick collage course, I never had time for or could never afford to go to collage when I was younger."**

"**Our Sookie was always the smart one. She was editor of the school magazine 2 years running!" Hadley beamed. **

"**Hadley!" I blushed.**

"**Really! She was fantastic. I have some of the old magazines somewhere. I have the year book as well, again our Sookie wrote most of the articles for it. She was a big star with the English Department." **

"**It was just a bit of work, easy really. My audience wasn't the most attentive. How hard is it to entertain teenagers?"**

"**What kind of articles did you write?" Sophie-Anne asked me. **

"**Everything from movie reviews to study guides. Our Sookie was a wee genius." Hedley gushed. **

"**No don't be silly Hadley. I'm no genius. I just wrote a few articles is all." I was beginning to freak out a little bit. Where did this sudden Sookie worship come from? Hadley and I had never been close in high school. We were friends nothing more. Certainly not bosom buddies, and I never ever thought Hadley had noticed more than a passing blond head in the crowd. I certainly didn't think she noticed the geeky work I done for the school magazine.**

"**How often were the magazines published?" Sophie-Anne asked.**

"**Monthly. Mid month."**

"**And how many were in your team?"**

"**I was what was known as the 'permanent girl'. The rest were people who applied to me and the English department with an article or idea."**

"**A lot of responsibility for a girl so young." Sophie-Anne grinned. I just grinned back. I liked Sophie Anne, she was happy to sit among us, sip wine and chat. We moved off the topic of me for a while, which was a relief until Sophie-Anne's phone rang. **

**She giggled as she stood up and wobbled to the counter. "Sophie-Anne." For a giggling wobbling girl all of a sudden she was all business. "What?" she napped. Yep, definitely all business.**

**We sat and listened quietly, and suddenly I felt as if I had done something wrong. She was furious. "I'll string him up. I'll string him up by his balls. I'll kill him. Trouble that's all he ever is!" **

**I felt myself sink into Amelia beside me. She gave me a sheepish smile. Hadley was gazing at her wrist. When Sophie-Anne snapped her phone shut the doorbell rang. Whoever it was did not wait for an answer though because the door opened straight away. The woman who came in wore black slacks and heels and a blue t shirt. Her light blond hair was twisted into a neat roll.**

"**He didn't do it." She said to Sophie-Anne by way of greeting. The two women faced each other. I didn't feel fooled by the newcomers superior clothing at the moment. Sophie-Anne's shorts may have been cute but I would hate to make an enemy of her. I found myself hoping beyond hope I would never be on the other end of that stare. **

"**He better not have." Sophie-Anne warned. "What's his side?" **

"**He says she spoke to him a few times after gigs. Apparently she got herself obsessed with him. He told me she asked him out for coffee and he told her he didn't think it would be a good idea. He's not stupid." **

"**As I hear it, he took her back to his hotel room and tried to recreate the big bang. And that's a direct quote."**

**It felt like watching a tennis game. I snapped my head back to see what the New Blond would say. **

"**Who said it?" She snapped. She was quite beautiful I noticed. Her eyes were locked on Sophie-Anne. She was happy with the challenge, but the slight smirk at the corners of her lips told me she might have an upper hand with that question. **

"**Ms Pelt."**

"**Hah! Ever since Alcide left her she's had it in for the band. If she can't attack him directly she'll do it through any contact of his. Eric was just the perfect target. Of course because Eric is fond of nocturnal activities with beautiful ladies then he's the obvious choice." **

"**Do you believe he didn't sleep with her?" Sophie-Anne asked.**

**The new woman smirked. "Of course he slept with her. Well, he denied it but we both know what he's like. No woman is safe around him. But that's why I'm his manager and you're the 'queen' of S.A.R.C. We get his back." **

**Sophie Anne smirked back. Then with a flourish she waved her arm towards us on the couch. "Sookie, this is Pam. Pam, meet Sookie. Sookie's going to be working with us. She's going to full that role you suggested to me at Christmas. I know she's good and can meet a deadline."**

**I gasped. No one had offered me a job but all of a sudden I had one. "Now just hang on one minute here Sophie-Anne. You never asked me if I wanted to work for you." I was…well I was unsure how I felt but I most definitely wanted a better explanation. **

"**Sookie. Of course you'll work for us. How could I be so rude as to pass up your talent. Of course I'll want to see your work and we'll enrol you in a distance learning programme. Funded by the company of course, but you, my Southern Belle are going to be the perfect little journalist for S.A.R.C. You'll certainly give that bitch Pelt a run for her money."**

**I was gob smacked. I was just supposed to start working in some job I had heard nothing about, all of a sudden. I didn't even know what my role was and I was pretty damn sure Sophie-Anne only had a fleeting idea of what she wanted me to do. Hadley sat down beside me on the couch holding a large box. I hadn't even noticed her getting up.**

"**I have some of those old school magazines in this box Honey." She said to Sophie-Anne. "Our year book too."**

"**Brilliant." Sophie-Anne cried as she knelt on the floor. I got up and walked to the kitchen. Suddenly the heat of the summer and the wine had all gone to my head. I needed water. Pam followed me to the kitchen to grab herself a wine glass. She smiled at me but didn't speak. I didn't know how to read her. I followed her back into the lounge where everyone was going though that box full of stuff. I scowled at it, angry all of a sudden. Pam kicked off her heels and sat beside Amelia giving her a quick peck on the cheek. I was surprised at that. The box was full of my old school magazines.**

"**Who's that?" Amelia asked. We had been sitting for about an hour. I had forgotten most of what I was reading. I surprised myself a few times with some of the stuff I seen. It was…good. Sophie-Anne seemed pleased. I craned my neck to see what Amelia was pointing at. There on one of the yearbook pages was a picture of my ex, Bill. Hadley had drawn little fangs on him and a pair of horns. He had cheesy glasses courtesy of biro as well and a dodgy moustache. I couldn't help myself. I laughed. Hadley took the book from Amelia and glanced at the picture. **

"**Oh he's the Bastard. Capital B if you please."**

"**What's the story?" Pam asked, lifting the book. She wanted in on the action too apparently. **

"**He and Sookie had a bad break-up."**

"**Make that bad relationship." I said. Bill had been my first everything. Then he betrayed me. In the worst way. "He was on the football team. All the girls loved him. I wasn't unpopular, I wasn't the school geek but I didn't go round fucking every guy I came across. I was a virgin, intended to keep it that way till I found the right man." I closed my eyes. I could feel all the old hurt. **

"**Bill asked Sookie out one day. Out of the blue. She accepted, he was pretty cute after all. They went on a few dates, he was very charming." Hadley helped me out a little.**

"**He definitely was charming. He spoiled me, romantically. He opened doors, carried my books, helped me with study, kissed me in front of the football team after winning a game. He was hard to resist. I did for a while." I took a deep breath. Hadley was looking concerned. I don't ever remember us discussing this. Apparently Hadley felt more for me than I thought. "Then one night we slept together. It was beautiful. He was so sweet and gentle. He lit a fire in the hearth and we made love in front of it. He took me for a bath then and we did it again. I was sore but happy." I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. It was Pam.**

"**He was always real popular with the cheerleaders. The head cheerleader though, she was hot. He wanted her so much. He cheated on Sookie when Lorena gave in." Hadley spoke quietly.**

"**But that wasn't the worst." I had to finish. I had never spoke about this part before. "The worst part was she was his prize. I was a bet. It was made one evening among the football team and the cheerleaders when they were drinking. Lorena would fuck him if he seduced a virgin. The sex wasn't enough, he had to make said virgin fall for him. I did fall for him. Then I slapped his face." I don't normally spill stories like this to strangers but the wine was giving me a loose tongue. I'll have to have a chat with that silly tongue in the morning I thought.**

"**Capital B is right." Amelia said thoughtfully. "Did you dump him?"**

"**You bet your ass I dumped him. I got a bit of revenge though. He felt guilty. Told me he was sorry and wanted to know if I forgave him would I go out with him again. I just walked away."**

"**Oh Sookie." Sophie-Anne touched my knee. I didn't realise the tears were falling till I noticed a splash on my wrist. **

**We sat in silence for a long time. Each lost in our own thoughts. I was thinking about the last time I heard from Bill. It was Gran's funeral. He tried to comfort me. I pushed him away. I didn't need him to weaken me further. Gran told me I didn't need a man to make me strong, that I was a strong woman myself, and to keep my chin up. I did just that.**

"**Why is all the wine gone!" Pam's voice was such a shock that I jumped and spilled a bit of my own glass down my top. "Oh!" she gasped when she seen the stain. "Waste not want not." With that she dived on my chest and began to suck the wine playfully from my t-shirt. **

**We all screamed with laughter. It was nice to be involved in this little group, even if I was the only straight girl in the room. I hadn't laughed so much in ages. Hadley found a little drop of Sambuca in one of her cupboards and we finished the night off with a shot each.**

**Soon after I made my way to the guest bedroom and into what was to be my bed for six months. I suppose its not the guest bedroom anymore, its my bedroom. I lay down and as soon as my head touched the pillow I was asleep. I slept better than I had since Gran died.**

**************************************************

**When I woke in the morning it was with a heavy head. My tongue felt fuzzy and all I could think of was coffee. I got up and made my way to the kitchen. Sophie-Anne was already awake and perched on a stool at the breakfast bar. She smiled brightly at me. Too brightly. I was sure she had as much to drink as I had. "Coffee's in the pot." She smiled to me. I smiled back. All of a sudden I found I loved this woman. A whole sip later and the world had righted itself and I felt like I could function like a normal woman again. **

"**You still up for that job?" She asked me. There was a little smile on her face as she asked it. I looked into her delicate face. She was really very pretty without makeup on.**

"**Well, I'll need to know more about the job naturally. I'll need to see a contract and job description and all sorts of silly practical things that I can't even think of now." Apparently my head was still fuzzier than I thought. **

**Sophie-Anne nodded and we sat in silence for until Hadley walked into the room, squeezed my shoulder good morning and kissed Sophie-Anne on the lips. I smiled at the two of them, and I wondered if I would be happy here. Something told me I might be.**

**I spent the rest of the weekend sorting out all those silly practical things I needed to know about my new job with Sophie-Anne. I got the feeling she didn't truly know what my role would entail herself and would make little parts of it up as she went along. She told me if I was not happy with anything she suggested I was to argue with her and hash at my role until I was happy. Something told me that Sophie-Anne liked a good argument, and that she wasn't adverse to losing to practical honest points. When Monday rolled around I found myself heading to the New Orleans office of S.A.R.C Music. The main office was in Los Angeles but there were a few sub offices dotted across the country. New Orleans, she told me, was her favourite. **

**The first few days in the office was all about getting to know the people around me. I spent a lot of time reading about the top artists associated with S.A.R.C. I listened to music and read old interviews with various bands and solo artists. I found a favourite among them. I had always loved the heavy rock sound created by Last Request when they played a track on the radio but listening to all their material I found I loved the music. I didn't know much about the band but I found they were a favourite of Sophie Anne as well. They were her 'top men' she told me, despite their 'discrepancies'. I wondered what she meant but I didn't ask. **

"**They're starting another US Tour in a little over a week." It was Wednesday lunchtime and we were in Sophie-Anne's office. "I have been thinking about your role and I know what I want from you. Last Request will be spending months travelling all over the country. They have their own website of course but I want you to do a daily blog and various interviews with them and the crew around them, and what it takes for Last Request to put on a show. I want you to, over time, put together a comprehensive diary of their time on the tour. Perhaps this will lead to a book about the band with your name on it." I was shocked. I was sitting across from Sophie Anne in her large office with great views over New Orleans. The room was large, minimal and airy. I however was gob smacked. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe what she just said. I started on Monday. It was Wednesday. Lunchtime. I was being given a book. To write. **

"**I don't know if I can do that, the book I mean." **

"**Of course you don't. You are not writing a book Sookie, you'll be gathering material. You might not have enough information to put into a book from the next few months but perhaps over time you will. I'm not trying to put you out of your comfort zone just yet." She paused and frowned at me. "Well actually I am, because you will be sharing a bus with Last Request for the next few months. Hell if you think fans will be interested in their menu's I want you to record it. I'll have a personal photographer as well. She's young like you. Two fresh girls in my employ to bring new ideas to my company. I cant wait to see what kind of work you do together."**

"**Oh." was all I could muster. "When do I leave then?" **

"**Next Thursday. There will be various lorries excreta but Last Request, Pam their manager and Maria Star the photographer and of course you will all be sharing the bus. Pam loves this idea. We put it together just after they finished their last tour but we haven't had the chance to put it into practice. I've interviewed quite a few people with this role in mind but I thought I was going to miss the opportunity. You will be perfect in this role Sookie." She gave me a sincere smile. "All your expenses will be taken care of. You'll get a chance to stay in some of the best hotels the country has to offer. Hadley tells me the furthest she thinks you've travelled is Dallas." I nodded. It was true. I went when I was in high school. **

"**I never got a chance to travel much. I've had a lot of commitments."**

"**Sookie, you are committed now to fulfilling this role. I'm going to show you the world girl."**

**************************************************

**OK guys be gentle. This is my first fic in years. **

**Much thanks to Jo who has read this chapter more times than enough. I couldn't do this without you girl! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I have to say thankyou for all the reviews, I'm glad you like what I've done so far. Well he is chapter 2. Enjoy.

All characters belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris.

When I was 15 I went to my first live rock gig with my brother Jason, his friend Hoyt and my friend Tara. Tara hated it. Too many people all pushing together trying to get closer to the stage or just have a dance. I remember bumping into someone from behind. When I turned around I found it was Hadley. Tonight was no different from that first rock gig except that I was working and this was my first time seeing the band they called Last Request. When I entered the hall it was dark and hot. The music tore through the atmosphere from the stage where five Rock Gods 'enthralled the vermin' as Pam had so politely put it before we got out of the car.

She was in a box somewhere sipping champagne from delicate flutes we were 'slumming' it in the crowd drinking warm beer from a plastic cup. She asked us to join her of course but we declined. There was no fun to be had in a posh box with space to move and breath and alcohol which didn't end up on your shoes. Right? Pam had smiled at Amelia indulgently and kissed her lips before heading up the stairs behind Sophie-Anne. Amelia, Hadley and I headed towards the 'vermin' to enjoy the show from the floor. How would I ever connect with the fans if I ignored them. I knew I would have more fun this way.

"Lets get to the front." Hadley mouthed at us. We nodded and linking hands in a chain we began to slowly thread our way to the front of the crowd. The music was fantastic, better than I could ever have hoped for live and I have to say I love live music. When we finally stopped we were almost at the front of the crowd, having forced ourselves through the masses of bodies. There were more people here, it was hotter and sweatier, and I got my foot trod on, but it was worth it to get a good view of Last Request.

And that's when I saw _him_.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped several dozen beats. Sure I had heard that guitar riff a hundred times before on the radio but I had never heard them play live or even on the television! Even in this last week of working for S.A.R.C music I realised I had managed to avoid their image, just settling for the music they made. I was regretting missing out on a few years of ogling one of the sexiest men I had ever had the pleasure to set eyes on. Hell has surely lost one of its Angels because nothing this dangerous would come from Heaven. As heavenly as he looked nothing about him inspired peace; his guitar echoed the guttural sound of a fierce roaring demon.

He looked like some sort of Viking warrior, standing well over 6 feet tall. He wore black scuffed leather boots and dark blue jeans. They looked a little worn but that just added to his allure. A black vest covered his obviously muscular chest but showed his arms to perfection. The man worked out. Every muscle that could be defined was, to perfection. Have I used the word perfection too much? I'm sure I have but I just don't care. He wore a silver chain around his neck with a little cross dangling at the end. And across his strong shoulders was the guitar strap.

The blond god played his guitar like it was his lover, and she was shy, but _his _lover none the less. I bet he's a possessive lover. I didn't know where that thought came from but I stored it away for later. He was firm, strong and getting his desired response from his guitar. I was sure watching that he was the kind of man who always got what he wanted. What I would give to be that guitar. His left wrist had a thick leather strap around it, which only highlighted the length and strength of those arms. I had never wanted to be held as much in my life as I did by those arms right there, being possessed by his tender caress. I wondered what other talents those long fingers had as they plucked at the strings.

And then my eyes went to his face. His jaw was strong, and he had the most delicious dimple in his chin that I could just imagine licking. He had a long straight nose and piercing blue eyes. They were the bluest eyes I had ever seen. His glacial stare spread over the crowd and seemed to single me out drawing me into a hypnotic trance where it was him and me and nothing else except the music. We were alone. I was sure we were having one of those moments you see in movies.

Right there.

Right then.

I couldn't breathe, and was glad when he dropped his gaze back to the guitar in his arms. Then disappointed. I wanted to look at him again. I felt as if I had been deprived of my life's essence. What is wrong with me? I have never felt this way about a guy I've only ever seen before. I tried to move my attention to the rest of the band but it was all I could do to look at him. Long blond hair hung around his face, framing it perfectly and giving him that Rock God look.

"Who's that?" I said to Hadley pointing at the guitarist.

"Eric Northman. Remember your first night in New Orleans, well he was the guy Pam and Sophie-Anne were arguing about."

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

"He's one hunk of a man." Amelia agreed. You can say that again I thought as this song ended slowly and another one began. It was loud fast and just what we needed to get us in the mood for a party. Of course I would be meeting the band right after this, at Sophie-Anne's party. I found myself torn between excitement and apprehension. What if they thought I was stupid and would not cooperate with me despite what Sophie-Anne and Pam said. They could laugh in my face. On the other hand this was a great opportunity for me. And I would get to meet Eric. Focus Stackhouse, focus.

I forced my eyes away so I could get a look at the rest of the band. I knew the drummer, he went to Bon Temps High with me. He was in my brother Jason's year. I think they might have played football together. When the team was honourable. Tray Dawson his name was. The bass player was cute too. He was a big guy, tall and well built but he looked brilliant. His hair was dark and curly and as he moved his head gently to the beat I could see the curls bouncing slightly. The other guy playing guitar had brown hair. He seemed to be average height. He was scowling at something and I was sure it was the lead vocals. Lead vocals was another hottie.

His dark hair rippled down his back slightly. His eyes were soft brown, they were the kind of eyes you could get lost in. His body was fit, muscular arms held onto the microphone as he belted out well worn lyrics of one of my favourite songs. He was tall too, though shorter than Blue Eyes. After drinking my fill of the other guys I finally allowed my eyes to stray back to him, his arms and his guitar.

Hadley dragged us away before the band was finished playing. I was disappointed, I wanted to see more. I followed her however and we met up with Sophie-Anne and Pam. Once outside we headed towards a house, which I found belonged to Sophie-Anne. It was beautiful. It was a mansion.

Garden Place was protected by gates and walls; there was a long driveway surrounded by gardens, hence the name I assumed. It ended at a massive garage. We got out and headed towards the back of the house. Someone had already got set up for the party. The outdoor pool had a bar and a dance area around it. There was a table full of food and little lanterns all over the place to give us plenty of light. We were first to arrive it seemed. For the next hour people arrived at the party and I recognised none of them until I saw Tray's hulking frame making his way to the bar. I gave him a wave and he made a bee line for me, ignoring his thirst for now.

"Sookie Stackhouse!" He cried grabbing me in a bear hug. I don't think Tray had ever hugged me before but I didn't mind. We were away from home and maybe he missed Bon Temps a little from time to time like I did. I was only away a week. "I was sorry to hear about your Gran. She made a great pecan pie. How are you keeping? What about Jason?"

I laughed, this was the most I ever heard him speak. "Gran's pies were the best. I'm feeling good, and Jason too thanks Tray."

"Brilliant." He said. "I'm gonna get me a drink Sookie but I'll find you real soon, we have a lot of catching up to be doing."

"I'm not going anywhere for a while." I said to him. I watched him walk over to the bar. Then I looked around to see who else I might recognise. I wasn't looking for him. I decided I was looking for Sophie-Anne but I couldn't see her. Hadley was talking to some girls I didn't know and Pam was talking to another of the Last Request guys. He was the bass guitarist if I was remembering correctly. I turned around and headed towards the food. Amelia was talking to a guy beside the buffet and snacking away so I joined them. He spoke politely to me and Amelia introduced him as one of the men responsible for PR with S.A.R.C. I was feeling hungry so I decided to check out the table and wondered what I could snag…is that sushi? Ewww! I didn't like the idea of raw fish. I lifted a cracker with what I hoped was cheese on it…and it was. Delighted I finished it just as I felt a slim arm link through mine.

"Introductions to the band are in order my dear Sookie. Come." Sophie-Anne led me away from the food and Amelia towards the band. She headed to the bass guitarist first. "Alcide!" She called. He beamed at her, and I could tell he was fond of her. "This is the girl I've been telling you about." Did I just hear a hint of French in her accent? I realised standing here beside Sophie-Anne's pool how little I knew about her but how much she knew about me.

"Sophie-Anne!" He called back. "What girl would that be, there are so many!"

"Alcide. Behave. This is Sookie our new writer. She's going to be on tour with you, remember, the internet blogging and interviews and never leaving your side!" Sophie-Anne was gushing. It was easy to tell I was her favourite pet project of the moment.

"Of course, how could I forget. With such a pretty girl around I don't think I will anytime soon. Can I get you a drink?" Oh my, he was even cuter up close and he wanted to get me a drink. Sophie-Anne had other ideas though.

"Silly man. I'm introducing Sookie." She said exasperated. We walked away towards another group of men. "He's a flirt but such a kind soul. I love Alcide. Maria Star the photographer will be here soon. She tells me she's running a little late, car trouble. I'll have to come up with a company car policy. You don't even have a car!"

I was about to open my mouth to reply when I caught that gaze again. The one from the concert earlier. Blue eyes met my own as I made my way towards the group with Sophie-Anne. I tried to smile at him but I couldn't even move my face, all I could do was meet the gaze. Sophie-Anne was babbling on about something else as we came closer to the guitar player with amazing fingers and a hypnotic gaze.

"Boys." I could hear Sophie-Anne's voice somewhere but I found it difficult to lurch myself back into reality.

"Ah, and here is our beautiful queen." The second guitarist said. Oh good, I was back to reality and could look away. I didn't expect the feelings of aloneness though, I was at a party for goodness sake!

"Oh stop!" Sophie-Anne slapped his arm playfully. "This is Sookie. Sookie will be joining us on tour."

"Your coming too Sophie-Anne?" The lead vocals asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I can't come on tour, but I'll find you when I need you."

I heard them laugh. "Now, Sookie, this is Clancy, the tour manager, Victor, guitar and Eric plays guitar too. Eric makes the most outstanding noises!" Eric smirked and I couldn't help but blush a little when I thought of the noises I would like to hear him make.

"Pleased to meet y'all!" I plastered my best 'help me' grin on my face and used my thickest accent. I didn't mean to but I couldn't help myself, I caught a flash of blue again. I made a mental note to get rid of anything I have that is blue, it wouldn't do to be caught daydreaming over my own panties. Come to think of it my panties were blue tonight. What is happening to me, my mind is in turmoil just because I met some man I only spied a few hours ago. I think I need big help.

"You too lovely lady. Call me Vic." Victor took my hand in his and made an elaborate show of bowing over my knuckles. His lips brushed my skin but his eyes never left mine. I smiled politely. As he let go of my fingers I looked up to meet Eric's eyes again. He smirked at me (smirking and guitar must be his master talents) and rolled his eyes at Victor, and I couldn't help but giggle. His eyebrow rose a little at my giggle but before I knew it Sophie-Anne was dragging me away. She was heading towards sexy vocals. "Claude!" She waved him over. He stalked towards us. I noticed he looked bored.

"Sophie-Anne." He said. He didn't look my way.

"Claude. This is Sookie. You remember the girl coming on tour with us?"

"Yes. Pleased to meet you." Again he sounded bored. He hardly met my eyes. He did not smile. What a pleasant guy. Sophie-Anne touched his arm with her fingertips and moved us on. She was weaving through the crowd pointing out particular people when she seemed to find a target.

We stopped beside Tray. "And this is Tray."

"We know each other. Tray and I went to school together. He's a few years older than me. He was on the football team with my brother." I grinned.

Sophie-Anne looked at me, her eyebrow's raising. I looked back, then realised she was wondering about the story of my first boyfriend I had told the night I met her. "That was well after Tray left, when I was in my senior year."

"Oh. Good." She smiled. I wondered how much it mattered, I didn't think she would remember my silly story. Again I thought about how little I knew about Sophie-Anne.

When Maria Star arrived I was introduced and we hit it off right away. We were the same age and had been the same year at school. She was from Shreveport which meant we grew up pretty close together. We found we had some mutual friends. Suddenly this tour didn't seem as daunting. Maria Star was a beautiful girl. She had chocolate eyes and dark hair to match. She was about my height and build as well. "Maybe we could share clothes, that way we can have more choice!" Apparently she was thinking like I was as well.

Pam joined us and a few moments later Eric followed her. She grinned at me when she sat down. "Getting to know each other are you girls?" She asked.

"Oh yes, Sookie's lovely." Maria Star said sincerely. Eric smirked at me. Did the man have no other expression!

"And the band are pleasant too?" Pam asked.

"I haven't been introduced." Maria Star said.

"What!" Pam snapped. "Honestly Sophie-Anne's head is full of candy mice sometimes. Here, allow me. This is Eric. Guitar." And with that I was left in the company of Blue Eyes himself. I watched Hadley dancing to a Katy Perry tune. I needed to look at anything but him.

"So are you looking forward to going on tour with us?" Eric asked.

"I am. I haven't travelled much so it will be nice to see a bit of the country. Have you travelled much?" I could have kicked myself. And my stupid mouth too! Where did it get off asking such silly questions.

"I'm from Sweden." He replied as if that explained everything. It pretty much did actually, because Sweden was really far away. Did I just say that out loud? Apparently not or he would have walked away. He hadn't of course. That would be too kind to do to me tonight.

"What brought you to Louisiana?"

"An aeroplane." He responded.

I couldn't help it, I giggled. He was smiling. Not smirking, smiling. "You should be a comedian, not a musician."

"I know, very rude of me. My mother's from California. She and my father divorced when I was 17, and I followed her here. She lives in San Francisco. I attended Berkeley when I was 18."

"Is that how you met the other guys?"

"Yes. We were all together at one point. We were a bit drunk, one thing led to another and the next thing I know I'm committed to 4 men and a drunken dream."

I laughed again. We're having a conversation I realised. A good one too, getting to know him. He smiled again, and it wasn't that arrogant smirk he liked to use but a smile. "I love music" he told me putting his big hand on my knee "its intense to hear a beat, discuss it with friends, and believe me my friends are talented, and to actually record the sound in my head. It's something else. Something basic. Something raw." His eyes lit up when he was talking and his voice lowered. He didn't say the words to me he growled them.

"Can I use that?" I asked. My voice was quiet, rough. I was shocked at his intimacy, honesty. I wanted more. I wanted to get up and run away with him. I haven't even known him 6 hours and I was dreaming of running away.

"Yes, but only when you think its right. Don't just throw it into any old blog for the internet. Keep it safe."

"I will." I whispered. What was it with this guy, I wanted to be close to him and stay close, and that just meant one thing to me. I had to get away. I was freaking out.

"Sookie! Dance!" Hadley grabbed my hand. I glanced back into those blue eyes as I was dragged away. I tried to smile but I couldn't, no expression would come. I just looked.

I danced for a while before I thought it was safe to sneak away. Hadley helped me with my escape plan. Maria Star would take myself and Amelia home while Hadley would distract Sophie-Anne. I had no intention of staying here tonight. Once I was through the apartment door I took a deep breath. It was so nice to be home, to be near to my bed. I kicked off my shoes and let my hair down. I changed quickly for bed, too tired for a shower and just fell in wearing an old work t-shirt and Bridget Jones panties.

I expected sleep to come quickly, before going to the concert I had been up early shopping to get some essentials for our tour. I had packed, unpacked and repacked 2 bags. I spent quite a few hours typing up some reports on a new band Sophie-Anne signed yesterday and then I got ready to go out. All in all it had been a long day, but why wasn't I tired?

I could feel the burn on my knee where Eric's hand had rested when we talked. I imagined his hand there now, maybe his fingers caressing my skin. I wondered about those long fingers trailing up my leg to my hip, making little circles with his fingertips as he went. Then I could almost feel him moving his hand to the inside of my leg. My own finger ghosted over my pussy as I imagined his would. I gasped as my finger caught the edge of my panties. My other hand trailed up my body to my breasts…what am I doing! How will I ever get asleep. No no no no no!

I tossed and turned all night long thinking about him. I didn't want to think but I couldn't help it, my mind was in overdrive. At 4am I went for a cool shower. It did nothing for me. As I stood under the gush of water I imagined him stepping in behind me. His hands would grab my waist, then they would both slip down over my soapy hips. They would finish on the fronts of my thighs, where he would use them to pull me to him and I would feel his hardness for me. He would kiss my neck and run his hands back up over my tummy to my breasts where he would caress my nipples.

I gave in. I let my fingers slip between my legs. I was so wet thinking about him. I couldn't help myself and only moments later I had release, but I was far from satisfied. I dried off and went back to bed. I slept restlessly until after 8am. I gave it up as useless, got up and went for a walk to collect the Sunday papers. I read about how Eric Northman had went to parties with a redhead on Monday night, a brunette on Wednesday and a blond on Thursday. There were pictures of each of the women. The men thought him a hero and women were falling at his feet, according to the article. The journalist was even thinking fair play to him.

I sighed into my third cup of coffee. The man was a playboy and I had to get him out of my head. I didn't know how I was going to survive living with him on a bus for the next few months. I did the only thing I could think to do, I grabbed my purse and keys and headed out for some retail therapy.

I have to say a big big big thankyou to Jo. I dont know how many times poor Jo has had to read this for me before we were both happy with it.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter 3, and its bus time. I will take a moment to thank Charlaine Harris for these wonderful characters, they are hers not mine but I love to play so very much.

**********************************************

The cab picked me up for 6am. Well, someone told me the cab would pick me up at 6, but I couldn't remember who. If I could I would happily shake them. It was 6.27 and I had been standing outside the apartment for 38 minutes. Sure I had came out early, but I didn't want to miss the cab and be scolded. I was cold, sleepy and irritable. I had been since I met Eric Northman. My nights were long, cold and sleepless. I would get little bits here and there but I could not for the life of me get to sleep. I had tried everything. Counting sheep, warm milk, warm milk with honey, chocolate, anything I could to make it work. Ok so maybe chocolate wasn't supposed to help you sleep, I wasn't sure but it sure did something for me.

It didn't. Nothing worked. And here I was in the remnants of last night's darkness, standing on a sidewalk in New Orleans, three big bags at my feet, and a laptop bag and a purse over my shoulder. I snuggled into my warm coat, grateful for the comfort. I was just beginning to wonder if I should call Pam when a black car stopped beside me. A man I didn't know got out and smiled politely at me. "Sookie Stackhouse?" He asked. I nodded. I didn't like him. He was late. I was cold.

He told me his name was Graeme and helped me to put my bags in the car and we were on the road. We arrived shortly after 7 am at a massive warehouse complex. There were lorries and buses all over the place. I recognised Maria Star snapping away with her camera already. Boy that girl was dedicated. Pam was gliding around shouting here and there and Clancy was following her around scowling at her and giving his own orders. No love lost there I thought to myself.

Alcide was chatting to a guy I didn't know in front of a large orange bus. I walked over towards him, carrying as much as I could. Graeme carried one bag. So he was late and he was letting me carry most of the load. Creep.

"Sookie!" He called. Someone took the bags from me and stood behind me. "You're the last to arrive. We chose your bed for you."

"Oh I hope I'm not beside someone who snores!" Alcide's good mood was infectious.

"Would I do that to you Sweetie?" He teased. He showed me onto the bus and it was amazing. We went around a staircase and down a narrow corridor. "There's a bathroom at the end of this isle. Its pretty basic, narrow shower, toilet, small wash basin." I looked to the door he pointed. On either side of us were curtained boxes. Alcide threw back a curtain to reveal a bed. It was slightly wider than the old single bed I would sleep in at home. The curtain and the sheets were blue. It seems as if I'm to be surrounded by blue for the rest of my life. I hate blue.

There was space for storage under the bed and a slight ledge between the mattress and the window. "Sometimes we sleep in the bus but it wont be twenty four seven, we sleep more in hotels when we get the chance." He winked at me. "This one's yours. Pam's to your left and Eric's to your right. Maria Star will be on the other side here. I'm to her left." He grinned. He was clearly looking forward to the tour. I dumped my stuff on the bed indicated as mine and tried to ignore the where Eric was to sleep.

I followed Alcide upstairs to a sitting area. It was luxurious. Two tables with leather high back chairs complete with armrests were along one wall while the other was all comfortable seating, again leather. At the back a large sofa swept around the bus. The low coffee table didn't leave much room, and it would be perfect to rest your feet on, which was what Claude was doing right now. It looked brilliant, but with how many people sharing it all day, the band made five and myself, Maria Star, Pam and of course Clancy made nine.

I wondered quietly, as my eyes sought Eric, who was lounging on the sofa at the back of the bus, how many arguments would happen over the next few months in this bus. I sat down at one of the tables with my back to Eric and smiled warmly at Pam who was coming up the stairs. She joined me, and a few moments later the big engine of the bus roared into life and we were away. Alcide sat on the comfortable seats at the window as Maria Star showed him her camera. I peeked at my watch and was shocked to find it was after 8am. I couldn't believe I had been on this bus for an hour already. I hadn't even done anything other than got a mini tour. The bus drove out of the big warehouse, pulled in beside a lorry, and promptly stopped.

"What now!" Pam snapped but Clancy was quicker. He shot past us and practically flew down the stairs. Behind me someone groaned. I heard what I thought might be a head thumping against a window. I hoped the windows were strong. We were sitting for about 5 minutes when I felt someone slide into the seat beside me. It was Eric. I was trapped. Behind me was what looked to be some sort of solid wall, and to the other side of me was a window. Yes sir, well and truly trapped.

"How's your blogging coming along?" He asked quietly. His voice was like chocolate, I wanted more.

"Not too bad actually. I've done a few bits and pieces already, from meetings and stuff we were in during the week. I just wanted to show you guys before I posted them. Its just silly really, Victor dropping that paper in Alcide's hair and Claude being late and not caring…just silly bits like that." I was babbling a bit, but he didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"What about me?" He said. "You didn't say anything about me."

"You didn't really do much. You seemed to be listening. You were behaving."

"I can be bad if you want." Oh jeez. His voice was husky and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I tried to ignore the tingling I was feeling but it didn't work. He was getting to me and it wasn't even 9am!

"Oh, I'm great just the way I am thanks very much Eric."

"Any time you want Lover, just shout and I'll misbehave."

It was after 11 before we left, apparently there was something wrong with one of the other lorries. I was a little shocked that one lorry should hold up the whole shebang but who I was to question those who knew what they were doing. By then I had my laptop out and made sure the guys were happy with what I wrote for the blog. They were. Eric never left my side, and I found myself grateful for it. Even though I knew Tray from school it was Eric I felt most comfortable with despite the fact that he made me so uncomfortable. We weren't on the road very long when I decided that perhaps the motion of the bus would help me sleep. I told Pam I was off for an afternoon nap. She just told me to sleep well and turned back to her conversation with Victor and Maria Star.

I slipped into the little bed. It was like a secret cove I thought as I cuddled onto my side. The mattress was a bit hard but the pillow was really comfortable. I snuggled in and within moments my theory was proved correct. The motion of the bus had me lulled into a comfortable sleep. I dreamt a little of Eric, but all he was doing was lying beside me cuddling into me, then he turned into Gran and she was telling me I had to eat more, I was losing weight. I slept like a baby.

Something tickling my nose woke me. I tried to brush it away but it didn't work. I opened my eyes and met a pair of beautiful blue eyes. "If you don't wake up you won't sleep tonight Sookie." Blue Eyes said to me. I frowned a little, trying to work out what was happening. "You're cute when you're just awake."

Eric! That's who owned the voice. And the blue eyes. Eric.

"We're stopping for something to eat soon. Its gone 3 Sookie."

"Oh." Was all I could say. My mind was somewhere else, like thinking about waking up like this every morning. With Eric. Wow, where did that come from? I sat up and let my legs dangle over the edge of the bed. I smiled up at him. "Thanks for waking me." I said.

"No problem. Come on." He reached both hands out to me and I slipped my hands into his. His big hands closed over mine, and they were lost. Sometimes, I realised, that's how I felt when I was with him, lost in him. He tugged his arms pulling me against him.

Just when he pulled me to my feet the bus slowed and turned into a quick corner. His eyes widened and we fell backwards into Pam's bed. Eric landed first and I landed right on top of him. He was firm and warm. His arms caught me to hold me safe. We locked eyes once again and I felt my head lower to his, our lips brushed together…

"Eric, hurry up!" We heard from behind the curtain. It was Pam. We jumped up as quick as we could. "Is Sookie awake?"

"I'm awake. I'm coming now." I thought my voice sounded even. I hoped I looked ok. I wished we hadn't been interrupted. Eric echoed my thoughts.

"I wish." He growled low in his chest. I blushed when I realised what he meant. No one else heard him as we emerged through the curtain. Eric looked his usual cool self, but I knew I was flustered. Pam told me so.

"You're all sleep flustered." Pam said, taking my arm. I walked ahead with her listening to her chat about pastries and other delicacies we could have after lunch.

**********************************************

When we arrived in Dallas we pulled into a secure parking lot at the venue. Big gates were locked behind us but I was assured by Pam there was a way out. I didn't see it. She wanted to know why I wanted an escape route, what I wanted to escape from. I told her not to be silly, I didn't want to escape from anything. I was looking at Eric sitting at the back of the bus with ear buds in, head thrown back and eyes closed listening to music. Beside him Claude was doing the same thing.

Everyone else on the bus began to slowly filter off the bus here and there. I heard Tray, Alcide and Maria Star discuss where to go for dinner. They invited the rest of us along but I said I'd grab something later, I was busy with my work. Clancy, Victor and a few of the sound guys were talking about going to a bar for a few drinks. Eric, it seemed, decided not to go, opting instead to grab his own laptop and sit opposite me. Claude was still on the sofa's playing with his blackberry and listening to music. Pam walked past a few moments later. She winked at me as she leaned down to Eric. "I'm going for food? Sookie says she's busy so I'm going to bring her food. Do you want food?"

"Why do you keep asking me if I want food, you know I want food." He grinned. "I'm always _hungry_." Eric looked at me as he said hungry. I wondered how me could make the word sound sexy.

"I just wondered. Mac 'n' cheese from that place you like." Pam said. His eyes lit up and he grinned up at her.

"You want some cash?" He asked. I was already pulling my purse out to pay for my food.

"No." She said as she walked away. "Its on me. You like macaroni cheese Sookie?" She asked.

"Yes, but let me pay you."

"I can't hear you." She walked away waving her hand in the air.

"Do you mind if I plug this into speakers? Can you concentrate?" Eric asked me. His eyes held my above the screen of my laptop.

"Go ahead." I said. Black Sabbath were playing on his little ipod speaker. I wondered what he was doing on his laptop but didn't want to be nosey.

I had just saved my work and decided to relax a little with some of the games on my laptop when something happened to it. My screen somehow flipped onto its side, which meant the top of the screen was lying to the left of my laptop. I freaked out, I let out a little squeal. I'm not good with technology and this wasn't even mine it belonged to S.A.R.C. And I just broke it.

"What's up?" Eric asked.

"I broke my laptop!"

"How?" He asked. He immediately got up and pushed me aside to join me at my side of the table. When he seen the screen he laughed. "Easy fixed Darling." I tingled when he called me that. Long fingers flew over a few keys. It was upside down. It was to the right. It was in its correct place. "Crisis averted." He grinned at me.

"Thank you. I don't even know what I did!"

"No problem." He grinned. He nudged my laptop to me and reached for his own. We were now sitting side by side. He turned the volume of the music down slightly. I was trapped again. I found I didn't mind so much.

He stretched out his long legs and let them fall open slightly. His thigh was pressed into me, again from hip to knee. He went back to whatever it was he was doing. I felt so stupid now. What was I supposed to do, just sit beside him and play the card games I knew I was no good at!

I had nothing else to do and I was all wrote out for the evening. I opened my schedule anyway to check. I had an interview tomorrow morning with one of the support acts, and I had notes on the guys already. I done some research on them so I could find some decent questions. I had heard a few of their songs on the internet last week when Hadley told me they would be appearing in a few gigs with Last Request. I knew if I had about a dozen quick questions for them that eventually by their answers it would lead to more questions. I decided improvisation would be better than delicate planning which could all fail. I noticed Eric peeking at my screen out of the corner of my eye. "Do you like them?" I asked him.

"They're not to bad. I like their bass guitarist, he has talent. I like bass."

"Why do you play guitar then?"

"Because I'm awesome with a guitar." He wasn't being cocky. He was being honest. Well, he was being a little cocky but I didn't mind. He was cute when he was cocky.

I left my notes then and went to the card games. I hoped he wouldn't think I was a loser but I really wanted to relax a little. I opened a new game of solitaire and peeked at my cards. I didn't really know what I was doing. Warm breath on the back of my neck told me he was watching me. His chest pressed into my shoulder. His hand was leaning on my upper thigh.

"I don't know what to do." I admitted in a small voice.

"I do. Listen." Eric explained a few of the rules and help me move some of my cards. I followed his directions and soon I was at the bottom of the pack. I was stuck and he said it was game over, and to start a new one. We did and his own laptop lay forgotten.

That's how Pam found us. Eric was making hints but letting me work it out for myself. It wasn't really that difficult and I was sure I didn't need his help this much but I didn't want to tell him to stop.

The food was good. Eric's eyes lit up when he seen Pam brought garlic bread. "She hates garlic." He leaned into me conspiratorially. I grinned at him. Pam scowled at him, threw a cushion at Claude's head to get his attention (he was dozing on the sofa's with those ear buds in he never takes out) and asked us what we got up to while we were away. Eric described how he helped me with my computer although me made it sound more like he was some sort of knight in shining armour saving me, a silly princess from a dangerous fate. Claude plopped down beside Pam and began to eat his food while Pam told me she was addicted to the card games on her laptop and had to keep away from them for fear she would get no work done.

I went to bed first, but I knew Claude, Pam and Eric were just behind me. They came down just after I had cuddled into that comfy pillow of mine. I had been lying on my back for about 30 minutes or so when I heard some of the others come back. Tray was first into bed, I knew because I peeked out of my curtains.. A few moments later I heard Alcide and Maria Star arrive together. I was sure I heard kissing noises and soft whispered good-nights. It didn't take Alcide long to get what he wanted apparently. Flirt, I thought good naturedly.

I dozed off for a while but was awoke by a loud bang from the door of the bus. It was Clancy and Victor staggering in. They were drunk. I could hear them stagger along to the sleeping area. A thud told me one of them had just thrown himself onto his bed.

"I want a woman." I heard a low voice mutter. I was sure it was Victor.

"No women here." Clancy answered. His voice was muffled. He was the one in the bed.

"There's Sookie. She has a great ass. I would do her."

"Can't. Out of bounds. Behave."

I listened quietly. I could hear feet coming towards my bed. What would I do if he tried to do something. I began to panic slightly.

"What are you doing up?" Victor slurred.

"Its hard to sleep with all the noise you two are keeping." It was Eric. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Victor made a noise and I heard his feet head the other direction. I was sure he was in his bed but I had another problem, namely of the using the toilet variety. The toilet which was right beside Victor's bed.

I waited for what I thought was 15 minutes and then got up. Eric was sitting on the edge of his bed. I wondered if he had been like this since Victor disappeared back to his own bunk. A warm hand touched my thigh as I moved past, then slipped into my hand. He pulled me to sit beside him. I cupped my hands around his ear. "I really, really need to pee."

He nodded and let go of my hand. I tip toed to the toilet not looking at the bed beside the door. I did what I needed to and opened the door to slip out. I was met by a solid wall of chest.

"Hi Sookie." Victor whispered. I opened my mouth to speak but I was beaten to it.

"Hurry up Vic some of us have to go." Eric said. He was just behind Victor. I breathed another sigh of relief. I moved past Victor keeping as much of my body away from him as possible, I didn't want to give him any more ideas. Eric's big hand took mine again. He led me towards my bed but stopped at his own. He pushed me into his own bed and leaned down. "Trust me." He whispered. He drew the curtain. I laid my head on his pillow. It smelt of Eric, his aftershave, his shampoo. I took a deep breath and realised just how much trouble I was in when my heart fluttered and my tummy tingled.

I heard the toilet door open then close again and I heard someone move towards my bed. Someone paused and I wondered if he was moving the curtain to my bed. I shivered, glad Eric had the sense to put me here. Then he made his way to the stairs and went up. I wondered if he was looking for me or just couldn't sleep. Eric slid in behind me a few moments later. He slipped an arm over my waist and nuzzled the back of my neck.

I'm in Big Trouble, with capitals. And it was not of the Victor variety but the Eric variety.

"He's not a bad guy really. When he's drunk he looks for a woman, and he hasn't found one when he's been out tonight. He'll sleep it off."

"He went upstairs." I whispered back.

"I know. You stay here tonight. I'll sleep in your bed if you want me to."

"No." I couldn't put Eric out of his own bed. It would be wrong. Wouldn't it?

I snuggled into Eric and I felt cosy with his long arms around me. As I fell asleep I marvelled that only this morning I was standing on a sidewalk in New Orleans tired and grumpy and wishing I were going anywhere but near Eric, ironic considering where I was now.

For the first time in many nights I had a long fulfilling dreamless sleep.

**********************************************

Many thanks again to Jo for helping me with this, I am indebted to you for ever and ever and ever.

Jo says ... You are welcome keeps me out of trouble now I must away for I have a tour bus to catch …….. I'll send you a post card!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, Ok, here's chapter 4. There's a little bit of lemon juice at the end so hope you like it! As ever I dont own any of these guys. Thanks to Jo for all the hard work you put into this for me.

When I awoke alone in Eric Northman's bed on the second day, (second day!) of the Last Request tour I had the best idea ever to grace the mind of a Stackhouse. Avoid Eric. It would be carried out with military precision. Operation Avoid Eric. I could feel my face burn when I remembered allowing him to sleep beside me. I hid my face in Eric's pillow from…well myself. Big mistake. It held the scent that was Eric. I was glad I was alone and that he had got up and went on without me. I would have been so embarrassed waking up with him here, and who knows what would have happened.

I somehow managed to drag my lazy ass from the bed and make my way to the shower, stopping to grab my stuff on the way. It was late September and Dallas would still be a little hot. I somehow managed to squeeze my body into a miniscule shower, wondering how all the big guys got in here, and had a good wash. Pam had told me yesterday that our last two nights in Dallas would be in a hotel, giving the guys, and us, a chance for some privacy. Of course we were to spend five nights in Dallas, so I had two more to go on the bus. I knew exactly how I would cope. It was my earlier plan. Operation Avoid Eric. As I brushed my hair out I thought about him. My first night in New Orleans was marred a little (at least for Pam and Sophie-Anne) by Eric and his social life. I was probably another notch on the guitar so to speak. Well nothing happened so maybe I was more of a paint scratch than a notch.

Once I was dressed in a light yellow summer dress and sandals I made my way upstairs. I waved hi to Maria Star who was working at her laptop. Her camera was sitting beside her.

"Hey Sookie. Good night last night?" She asked. She was smiling.

"Just a normal run of the mill night. Nothing out of the ordinary." I said, plastering my big smile on. Oh no she knew. Everyone must know.

"I was knackered last night. You know I thought the bed on this bus would be uncomfortable but as soon as my head touched the pillow I was asleep. I'm only up."

I let out a deep breath. She didn't know. "Me too. I must have woke just after you." I looked around. There was no one else about. "Hey what about going out exploring. I'm starving."

"Sookie you took the words right out of my mouth. Let me grab my purse and I'll be right on it."

We headed towards a diner Maria Star had eaten in last night. Deciding to be bad I ordered the pancake stack with strawberry sauce. Maria Star had the same. It was divine, and I knew my hips would increase about 6 inches. I didn't care, I was so hungry and this was so good. As we left we met Tray. He was heading towards the concert venue and I decided to join him. We walked towards the hall that for the next four nights would be filled with the sound of Last Request.

Once inside I watched the various roadies build up the stage, adding lights, smoke machines, and of course various instruments. Sounds were tested and retested. Microphones were moved all over the place. The drums were assembled, tried out by Tray, disassembled and reassembled about a foot from where they originally were. While I was standing at the front of the stage one of the sound guys stopped to chat. I asked him if he would mind doing a quick interview about what it took to put a show like this on the road. He told me that would take a long time so I asked a few questions about his role instead. I grabbed a pen to jot his answers down and told him I would look him up every so often till we got a whole interview. After we finished our little chat I sat down on a crate to scribble some notes I thought might interest fans.

"Boo!" A voice said just above me. I jumped, I was so engrossed in what I was doing I hadn't noticed Eric arriving on stage. Claude was at the other side looking at the back of the venue. I wondered what he was thinking

"Hi." I said embarrassed. "How are you?" I could have kicked myself. How are you? How original.

"Great." He said slinging the strap of his guitar over his shoulder. "What about you. I didn't know you snored?"

"I do not snore thank you very much Eric!" I said. How dare he suggest I snore. Of course I wasn't even awake when he was asleep to see whether he snored or not.

"Ladies don't snore. Unlike you Northman, who sounds like a fucking fog horn at a harbour." Claude sniped. He was hanging over the microphone now much like he was doing that first night I saw him sing. He looked hot with tight blue jeans and a red tee-shirt on.

"Whatever." Eric said, looking equally as good in black jeans and a muscle top. Claude looked a little annoyed Eric didn't go for the bait. Instead Eric flipped a few switches and soon the most delicious sounds were coming from his very fingertips. I sat back to enjoy the show.

There was something very erotic about watching Eric playing guitar. His hair was giving the illusion of privacy as his head bent watching his fingers work their magic. I don't know how long I sat on the crate listening to Eric. I wasn't the only one enthralled by the guitar. I noticed Claude standing beside him, arms slung over the microphone and his head bent to the side. He was captured by Eric's music too it seems. I didn't recognise the rhythm he was playing.

And then he done it again. He looked it me. I was lost in those pools of blue. It could have lasted for a second. It could have lasted for a lifetime. All I knew was that those eyes were fixed on me and there was no escape. No getting away.

The spell broke when Claude began to sing a rough tune, putting words together, then changing them. Tray was beating out a more definite rhythm on the drums. Eric turned to him and grinned. They must have liked what they were doing. They looked excited.

After a while they stopped, grinned and laughed together. Obviously some sort of male bonding was happening I wasn't privy to. Maria Star had joined me, sharing the crate. When Alcide and Victor arrived they began to practice in earnest. Pam and Clancy were behind us. The men putting together lights and effects stopped to listen as well. Sound guys made adjustments and soon the empty hall was filled with some of the best music ever to be played in Texas. In my opinion anyway.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My ears were full of white fuzz, but it was good white fuzz. I was buzzing, I was high. The boys were practically quivering with excitement. They left immediately after their first gig for the clubs of Dallas. I opted to head back to the bus. Maria Star joined me. We giggled the whole way there from the venue. The music was still flowing through our bodies and I wanted to get this feeling into the blog immediately. Maria Star couldn't wait to crack that kick ass camera of hers open to scan the pictures she had taken on to her laptop.

I typed furiously for over an hour. I had so much I wanted to get out of my head and I was frightened of forgetting even a second. Maria Star sat beside me. We were at the back of the bus on the comfy sofas, our laptops resting on the little coffee table. I caught the odd glimpse of some of the images and they were amazing. Finally I saved my work, intending to check it in the morning and then post it, I didn't want to miss mistakes because I wasn't careful enough tonight. The door opening downstairs let us know someone was home. Whoever it was there was just one of them. It was Claude. Alone.

"Home early?" Maria Star asked.

"My body is a temple. I like to limit the toxins I imbibe." Claude responded. He walked over to where we were sitting and forced us to move apart so he could sit between us. Ever polite I noticed. He grunted at us to move. Big arms were slung around each of our shoulders. "Now ladies, let me see these wonderful pictures."

Maria Star was given strict instructions not to change picture until he told her so. I cuddled into his side. I couldn't help myself. He may not have been the world's most charming man but he was sex on legs. His thumb was rubbing little circles on my bare arm as he looked intently at the pictures. His favourite seemed to be any of himself, although he did pause longer than usual on one he was sharing with Eric. It was a fantastic picture. Eric's head was thrown back, his long neck exposed. His fingers were working their magic. His legs were planted apart and he was lost in the music. Claude was looking towards Eric, his long hair was caught in mid toss and it looked wild and sexy. His eyes were closed. That picture was pure orgasm material. I decided I would somehow nab myself a copy. There was another picture that caught my attention. It was from the practice session the boys had this afternoon, it was the moment we had shared when he was playing guitar but looking into my eyes. The angle she had used had somehow managed to capture both our faces in the image. Our eyes were locked together. I didn't get to look at it long before the picture was flipped forward. Claude really wasn't interested in anything he wasn't involved in I noticed.

"You know I wouldn't be adverse to sex with either of you." Claude suddenly spoke. I almost chocked, Maria Star let out a nervous giggle. "If you want to all you have to do is let me know and I'll arrange it." Suddenly I imagined Claude with a little diary, fitting us in when he got the chance. 2pm or 4? I did my best to stifle my giggle.

"I'll keep it in mind Claude." I said patting his shoulder in a friendly, uncomfortable way. I decided it was best to untangle myself from him. My day was not going well, I had messed up Operation Avoid Eric when I listened to him practice, and now I was getting propositioned, if you could call it that, from Claude. Maria Star just got up and made her way downstairs. Leaving me with Claude. Alone. Great. Thanks Maria Star.

Then Eric arrived, just seconds later. I swear you couldn't plan it like this if you tried. I still hadn't moved from where I was sitting beside Claude, but I wasn't cuddled into him any more. His arm was still around me though. Eric scowled at us a little and prowled towards us. "Good evening?" I asked him.

"The best kind. That gig was so…fucking…wow!" Eric was lost for words. He sat down beside me. I was trapped between Eric and Claude.

"I know." Claude agreed. I felt like scowling myself. How did I get myself into this. Oh yes…Hadley. She called me and invited me to New Orleans. This was all Hadley's fault.

"And what did you think Sookie?" Eric asked me. He was looking into my eyes like my opinion was the most important in the world. Perhaps it was, it was my version of the gig that would go onto the band website after all.

"I was blown away." I admitted. "My favourite song was Down My Road. It reminds me of home." I thought of the song, of the memories a song could give me, memories long forgotten. I decided I would call Jason in the morning. Or lunchtime, when ever I got up. It was well after 2am.

"Really. Claude and I wrote that one night while waiting for a bus to take us home. It was raining and we were broke. We just had enough cash for a bus fare and a bottle of cheap whiskey to keep us warm once we got home."

I tried to imagine these two big guys sitting beside me down and out on their luck. I was having trouble with that image. They were so independent and strong. "Do you miss home?"

"All the time." Eric admitted. "But home is were you make it and I've made it right here." He said pushing his fist into his chest.

"Dead on." Claude agreed. He put his arm back around me. Eric scowled and threw a long leg over mine. I was well and truly trapped. He managed to get his arm around me too. I thought I might suffocate.

"I'm looking forward to reading our first gig blog." Eric said, finger tips brushing my shoulder.

"I'm really pleased with it Eric, and I'm gonna' work with Maria Star in the morning before I publish it, get some really good pictures to go with it. Actually you guys could help us with clever captions." I said. I was feeling a little cramped from the fact that two big guys over 6 foot tall were using me as a footstool. My knight in shining armour appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You know you're going to kill that girl." Pam's dry voice said from the other end of the bus. I had never been so glad to see Pam in my life. They both moved, as if they remembered I was there, but still scowled at each other. "Well that was a good night but I'm off to bed. Sookie, make sure you don't get into any trouble tonight, but then again you shouldn't, Vic's found himself a girl."

I blushed, I hadn't realised anyone knew I slept in Eric's bed last night except me and Eric.

"I'm pretty tired guys." I said getting up. I stepped over Eric's legs His hand brushed the back of my leg. It sent little electric currents through me and I was glad I had changed into jeans. I made my way quickly past Pam

That night, I tossed and turned in my own bunk, and ignored the sounds of the guys bedding down for the night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I published my blog before any of the band had rolled over for phase two of their night time sleep. Tray was first up and couldn't wait to see what Maria Star and I had done with the website. He grabbed a coffee and a bagel and made himself comfortable on the sofas with his laptop. He was really pleased with the blog and pictures, we could tell from the goofing and laughing. We had yet to post our favourite pictures we picked out for the caption section. We also planned to suggest to fans post better captions if they could think of them on a forum. We would pick our favourites and the winner would win something cool, we just hadn't worked out what yet. We would have to discuss that with the guys, Pam or even Sophie-Anne. Apparently once we got to LA we were having a big meeting with the website administrator, Sophie-Anne and of course the band, and we thought that would be a great time to bring this idea up.

Alcide was next to come upstairs, he gave us both a kiss on the cheek but his hand lingered a little longer on Maria Star's shoulder I noticed. I would have to quiz her soon. Alcide grabbed a coffee and joined Tray at the sofas. Tray sat back and watched Alcide's reactions to the pictures. They would laugh together at pictures.

I was sitting at the edge of the long comfy sofas that faced the tables when I felt big hands on my shoulders. I knew who it was immediately. He squeezed and bent to kiss the top of my head. "Morning beautiful." Eric said to me before letting go and heading towards the little makeshift kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water. My shoulders tingled where he touched me. I sighed, would this feeling ever leave?

"Its afternoon." I told him playfully as Maria Star sat down beside me. We had planned on going for a little walk and I was just waiting for her to grab her sneakers. He frowned when he saw us getting up to head out.

"I'm only just awake and the prettiest girls on the bus are leaving!" He told us.

"Eric, we have plans. If you can't be up early enough to hang out with us its not our problem." Maria Star teased. He rolled his eyes at us and went to join the others on the sofas.

"I'm hungry." Maria Star said, almost as soon as we stepped off the bus.

"You're always hungry." I told her teasingly. We walked towards the same diner we ate in yesterday. After giving our order I looked her in the eye. "Right, you and Alcide. Spill."

"Whatever do you mean? What about Eric and yourself?" She asked her eyes widening. Her eyes were beautiful I noticed, almost amber, which looked brilliant with her soft dark curls.

"This is about you. We'll talk about me later." I told her. I wasn't ready to talk about Eric and myself yet. Not that there was anything, I had a crush and he was a tease.

"Ok. But you have to spill. I saw him greet you this afternoon." She narrowed those beautiful eyes. "He likes you." She sang at me. Eric liked anything in a skirt.

"Ok. Later, I promise." I said as our food arrived.

"Ok. Alcide and I are actually old friends. My grandfather used to live next door to his grandparents. It was in a little gated community in Shreveport. We used to call it the reserve. It tickled us something shocking when we were younger." She said laughing to herself at the memory. "So anyway, I was really close to grandpa and at weekends I would go to stay with him, Friday to Monday. There weren't many kids our age so we would hang out together in the gardens and talk. He asked me out, the way all 15 year old boys do, and I said yes. Of course it was a difficult to have a long distance relationship at that age, he was in Jackson, I was in Shreveport. We broke up after four months. I dumped him actually because the head cheerleader at Bon Temps High thought he was cute and he was pleased with the compliment. I heard from a friend of mine she was a slut." She whispered to me.

Lorena, Bill's 'prize'. I was sure that was who she was talking about. "But Alcide didn't do anything did he?" I asked her.

"No, he didn't. I dumped him because he was pleased he got a compliment from a slut." She told me. "Oh to be 15 again!" She said to me and we both laughed. She took a sip of her drink before she took a deep breath. "So anyway we had a laugh over remembering each other the first night at Sophie-Anne's party. Then when we met the other morning on the bus we just clicked like old times. We've hung out when we can ever since." She picked at the last of her salad with her fingers.

"That's really sweet. So are you going out?"

She covered her mouth and giggled when I asked this. "I don't know." She said. I felt like I was 15 myself again and I was sitting in the courtyard at school with Tara and Lafayette talking boyfriends. "I think so."

"We should get back." I said standing up.

"I know what you're up to Sookie. You are trying to avoid talking about yourself." Maria Star told me.

"Am not." I argued back at her. I paid the check and we left. Instead of heading back to the bus we took a long walk around the arena to check out what was happening. There were loads of fans waiting already to get inside. We walked among them towards the doors. There were posters of the band on the doors. Claude was looking sexy, Eric was looking bored, Victor was trying to look menacing, Alcide was looking happy and Tray was looking like Tray. It was a good picture. It was all dark and moody and Last Request.

We decided to go back to the bus when the fans began to get a little excited, apparently it was only 5 hours till performance! I made myself comfortable on a corner of the sofa once I was back on the bus and began to get my blog ready for the evening. To be fair not much had happened worth mentioning today but I had to figure out a new angle, I couldn't write the same concert over and over again after all. I hardly noticed when Eric sat down on one side of me and Claude the other. Victor was looming over us with his hands on his hips. Tray and Alcide were behind him.

"What?" I asked. At first I was confused, then just like the song I was petrified. My laptop was taken from me and Eric held me hostage in his arms. He pulled me onto his lap. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh we think its about time we had a bit of a say in this blog of yours. After all, it is all about us." Victor said. Eric arms tightened and he pulled me against him.

"Now just sit still and we'll introduce you to our fans." Tray ginned to me.

"Traitor." I told him, narrowing my eyes.

I wiggled again and tried to free myself. Eric groaned low in his chest. "Just like that." He whispered in my ear and all of a sudden I felt his erection against my hip. I stopped moving immediately. How the hell do I get myself into these situations. I closed my eyes and willed myself to calm down. At the same time I begged whatever deity felt like helping me out and making sure what the boys did to my blog wasn't too bad.

The feeling of his breath on my neck as he held me captive only served to excite me further. I guess I was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome (ha-ha). I think I need a big dose of help.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You really need to relax Sookie." Pam told me. We had been in Dallas four days. I had spent four days sticking to Operation Avoid Eric. I had worked my fingertips to the bone. I was sure there was more skin on my keyboard than on my fingers right about now. "You're so…tense." She purred. I looked at her. We were relaxing on the balcony of her room sunbathing. I love to lie in the sun, call it my vice. I don't care about the consequences, I just want a nice tan. Today the sun wasn't doing its job though. Oh sure it was tanning me, but I wasn't getting that relaxed feeling I usually get from the warm sun on my skin. Pam was right, I was not relaxed.

Pam looked good. She was wearing a baby blue bikini. I was wearing my favourite red polka dote one. "I'm not that tense. I'm ok." I lied. I was tense. I was uptight. Every time I saw Eric I wanted to run away.

To start with he looked confused by my attitude but that soon turned to amusement. Eric's love life was a big thing with the guys, band and crew. I didn't want to be another of Eric's girls, and I was doing my best to avoid him. I had already met some groupies, Felicia, Belinda, Ginger, all who wanted to kill me it would seem. This was what I guessed from the heated glares I got whenever I spoke to a member of the band in front of them. I couldn't understand why anyone would hang around this much when all they got were passing smiles. They must get more somewhere along the line. Right?

"I can help you relax you know." She purred. Her neat little hand moved onto my thigh and began to massage in circles. I lay back imagining how good a whole massage would be. Or sexual tension release. As if she read my mind her hand drifted higher. At first I let it pass, but when her fingers brushed the edges of my panties.

"Pam!" I squealed, jumping. I couldn't believe what she was doing.

"Shush. Relax Sookie, I know what I'm doing. Do you trust me"?

"Not right now I don't!"

"Don't you want to alleviate some of that tension Sookie. A delicious orgasm will do that. I can do it with these fingers." She said, wiggling the digits in question against my covered sex.

"You're pretty sure of yourself!" I snapped.

"I've had lots of practice. Lie back and relax."

Before I knew it I had laid back and Pam's hand was moving my panties to the side. Her hands were small and her fingers nimble. She moved one of those delicate fingers into my wet (wet! How the hell was I wet) folds and slipped inside of me. "You are so wet baby. Now. Close your eyes and think of him. Or her. Think about whoever you want. I'm not even here, I'm just a friend, giving you a hand…" She giggled at that and I found I did too.

"But what about Amelia?"

"Oh we're very open. Sometimes we even share." She curled her fingers. I moaned. Share, what the hell did she mean by share.

Her hand fit me perfectly. Her thumb made teasing circles around my clit while her tidy fingers slipped in and out of my wet channel. I was gasping and moaning, I had never felt anything so good.

I pictured deep blue eyes and strong firm lips. His fingers would be longer and thicker and I imagined he would be more firm than Pam. She was gentle, which surprised me. I pictured him lying beside me, he was on his side, one hand holding his head up to look down at me. He would be wearing jeans and aviator sunglasses. Nothing else. He would be smirking at me because he is always smirking at me. Occasionally his pink tongue would sneak out and lick his lips. I would want to kiss him but he would refuse for now, he would tease me, pleasuring me just with one hand. It would give him power over me and I would encourage it. I was shocked to find I wouldn't mind giving myself completely to Fantasy Eric, because that's all he is. Fantasy.

I was close, I could feel my body ready to explode. I opened my eyes to get my bearings, I was drifting too far away. My fantasy must have been good because I could still see his blue eyes watching me. Only he was wearing a black vest. And no sunglasses. And he was sitting at the bottom of the sun lounge, not lying beside me. And my eyes were open.

"Eric!" I gasped as Pam's clever fingers made me cum. He was watching me. Us. I could feel my climax wash over me like a river chasing the tension away, but in front of me Eric was watching and a new tension came after the old one was washed away. His eyes were clouded, his lips parted slightly and I could see his chest move, his breathing was heavy. I couldn't help myself, I smiled at him. Then I looked away.

I looked over at Pam. She was grinning like the cat who got the cream. I suppose in a way she just did. She brought her hand out of my pussy and brought it to her lips, but before she could taste me Eric's long fingers closed around her slender wrist. Never breaking eye contact he flicked that tongue out to lick Pam's fingers clean. She whined in disapproval but didn't try to pull her hand away. He moaned in pleasure. When he finished he looked away. Finally.

"I'm sorry but I'm so greedy." He said and then he kissed Pam's lips, giving her a little taste.

Two things happened.

I was turned on. And I was jealous. That was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. I didn't want anyone else to kiss Eric.

Then he leaned over and his lips brushed mine. "You look beautiful when you cum Lover. Just wait till I get my hands on you." He stood up and went into the room. "Pam, we'll talk about whatever you called me for later." He called over his shoulder.

"Hurry up Sookie. Gig tonight and then sleeping on the bus. Day after tomorrow you'll be waking up in Las Vegas!" With that Pam got up and made her way into the room.

I stayed where I was and wondered to my self what the hell just happened.

OK so I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, let me know what you think, good or bad!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. I just want to say a big thank you to all you readers who have taken time to read and review this story. I appreciate all the comments. I don't own any of these characters, but I wish I did. Thanks again to Jo for all your hard work. I wouldn't have the confidence to post this without you!**

**************************************************

"**Right lady, I want to talk to you and I want to do it now!" I snapped. I watched as Pam's eyes widened in amazement. "What just happened?" I had cornered Pam in the dressing room the guys were using, and she had come in to make sure they had got everything. We were leaving Dallas for Las Vegas in about twenty minutes.**

"**Whatever do you mean Sookie. That was a concert. I know Last Request are mind blowing but surely they haven't blown your mind away?" Pam said. Her tone was even, slightly dangerous. I didn't care. All afternoon, all through the concert all I could think about was what just happened in the room we shared at the hotel. Truthfully I don't know why I gave in so easy but that was something to think about later. Right now I wanted to deal with why Pam thought she could put me in that situation in the first place. And invite Eric to watch. **

"**What happened in room 214." I said. I rose my chin a little and stared her down. She could refuse to answer of course, that would be like her. Ever since I met Pam I liked her and I knew she was not a force to be reckoned with. She took advantage of me this afternoon, and I didn't like it. Then again she was no coward.**

"**Well…" She started and she was using that teasing tone. I had to stop it immediately.**

"**Don't bullshit me Pam. I have respected you since the first night you walked through Hadley's front door and stood up for Eric. Not that he deserved it, but it was you and not the reason for your attitude that I liked and respected. I thought you were my friend." Gran would tan me so hard for using language like that but right now I didn't care. **

"**Ok, you were tense, I was trying to help." She said. Her tone told me she had no regrets and would do it again in a heartbeat.**

"**Yes well next time enrol me for yoga or book a massage for me behind my back or for goodness sake give me a vibrator before you go fingering me!" I said. Her lower lip was starting to pout, but I knew her well enough by now to know that it was only an act on my emotions. If Pam were capable of waterworks then they would be turned on in about thirty seconds.**

"**Sookie. You are my friend. I like you a lot. I didn't think you would mind too much to what happened this afternoon. And I have no excuse. I'm sorry if I offended you Sookie but you were enjoying yourself. And I enjoyed myself. And Eric certainly benefited from the show." She smirked. I glared at her again. There was no way she was going to get around me, no matter how much she tried to appeal to my basic nature. "Tell me, were you thinking of Eric?"**

"**Its none of your damn business who I was thinking about, just like my body is none of your damn businesses either. When I want to make my body someone else's business I'll let you know who he is, till then, keep those fingers out."**

**Pam laughed out loud. "I have good fingers." She said smugly, lifting her right hand and kissing her knuckles. **

"**You have. But my own fingers are quite capable thank you very much." I said. It was obvious that Pam didn't see anything wrong with what happened this afternoon. As far as she was concerned she was helping out a friend in need. "You are my friend Pam, and I don't want that to change. Ever. Don't lets ruin our friendship over your moment of boldness and my moment of weakness. If you ever take advantage of me again I will walk away. You might not give a damn about that, or about losing me as a friend because frankly I don't know what's going on in that head of yours or if you even consider me a friend. We would have a beautiful friendship." It was corny, but it was the truth. **

**I turned on my heel and walked away. There were no snaky comments behind my back. When I stepped onto the bus Tray and Alcide were dancing around the top deck, and Eric and Claude were stowing away the beer and spirits they bought for the evening festivities. I glared at Eric's back as I passed him, and it made me feel good. Of course he didn't see me but that didn't matter, it's the thought that counts. **

**I took a seat beside Maria Star and we chatted about the gig. Clancy and Victor made their way up the stairs, still singing and messing about. Pam was last on the bus it would seem, because no sooner was she upstairs than the big engine rolled into life and we were moving away from Dallas. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she grabbed three plastic cups and opened the fridge. She walked over to the table, uncorked the wine, set a plastic cup in front of each of us. Her eyes never met mine. Her slight frame slid into the seat beside me and she poured the wine, starting with me, then Maria Star, and finally herself. When she set the bottle on the table her eyes met mine and she lifted the plastic cup to me in a toast.**

"**Here's to friends." Pam smirked towards me. "And vibrators." We choked on our wine, then fell about in fits of giggles.**

**The boys were curious as to what we were laughing at of course. Alcide slipped into the seat beside Maria Star and Claude leaned a hip on the table. He had his big arms crossed over his chest. They were looking back and forward between us and the more we laughed the more they looked. **

"**What are you girls up to?" Clancy asked. He was standing slightly behind my chair. **

"**Oh, we're just having ourselves a little fun." I told him.**

"**Yeah, girl fun." Maria Star added. Alcide was grinning but he still looked confused. **

"**Tell me." He begged her, giving her puppy dog eyes.**

"**No! Don't give in to the weakness. Be strong." Pam said. I giggled again.**

"**He's so cute." Maria Star said, looking between us and Alcide. He was, his face needed shaving, his hair was messy and he looked good enough to eat. Maria Star was one lucky girl. She kissed his cheek then leaned in to whisper in his ear.**

"**No!" Pam and I called at the same time. We could see Alcide's eyes widen then he bust out laughing too. **

"**You are too much." He told Pam shaking his head. Pam shrugged. **

"**What did she say then man?" Claude asked him.**

"**Oh no, I made a promise and I intend to keep it." He was as loyal as a Labrador too, yes Alcide Herveaux was a great catch.**

"**That's not fair. We're you boys, your buddies. We should come first." Victor said joining the party. **

"**Well this is my girl, and I keep secrets when its asked of me." He was smug looking, he knew this was killing the rest of the guys. I also noticed Maria Star blushed when he called her his girl. **

"**Oh yeah, and what are you getting in return?" Claude leered.**

"**I didn't negotiate any terms for keeping her secret. Unlike you greedy bastards, sorry for the language ladies, I don't need a favour for a favour."**

"**I know what's up with him." Tray announced. "He's a girl. He's passed over to the other side and come out with no balls."**

"**Big joke couldn't be that good anyway," Claude muttered as he walked away "you stopped laughing at it." **

"**Yeah. I'm bored, who's up for some Xbox action, 360 style?" Victor announced. Clancy followed him. Alcide stayed where he was sipping his beer and looking past Maria Star out the window. **

**When everyone else moved away I noticed Eric sitting on the long sofa which faces the tables. His elbows were on his spread knees. He was holding a bottle of beer in one hand. He was looking towards us but his eyes were glazed over. He looked up slightly and our eyes met. The last time we looked at each other today was on the balcony in Dallas. I smiled a little half smile at him but he didn't respond. He just dropped his eyes back down to his hands. I guess I had sorted out my Pam problems, now it was time to move on to my other problem. Eric.**

**Pam and Maria Star were talking about the concert, and what kind of photo's she had taken. We decided the morning would be time enough to update the website so we would relax tonight. Alcide went to join Eric on the sofa, they spoke for a few minutes then Alcide got up. He winked to Maria Star before joining the rest of the guys at the back of the bus. They were screaming and shouting at the television, boys and their toys. I slipped past Pam and went over to where Eric was sitting. He scowled when he saw me moving but ignored me when I sat down. **

"**Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked. He kept on ignoring me. "Eric." I said.**

"**What?" He snapped.**

"**What's the matter?" I asked him. He was clearly sulking. He looked cute.**

"**I'm pissed off is what's the matter." He hissed, keeping his voice low. **

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**What's going on with you and Pam?" He snapped. Ok, perhaps my fantasy really had gotten carried away. As far as I knew, he enjoyed the show this afternoon. More than I did anyways.**

"**Nothing." I told him. **

"**Funny. I saw you take her hand and drag her to the corner of the dressing room after the gig." He said. I couldn't help but smile a little. Did Eric like me, as in actually **_**like **_**me? Crazy Sookie from Bon Temps? **

"**Yes, to tell her if she ever pulled a stunt like that again that I would cease our friendship. We're just friends." I told him.**

"**Really?" He asked me, looking into my eyes. "Because I know how it gets after a gig, you get hot and horny and all you want is…"**

"**Really." I told him, cutting him off. "I like boys. I like someone else."**

**He looked away, that glaze in his beautiful eyes. Now I was confused again. It was official, Eric Northman was missing, last seen on a balcony in Dallas, replaced with this…gentle soul. Perhaps Eric had more depth than I gave him credit for. Sure he was a playboy but maybe that was somewhere he went in order to hide his true emotions, his true self. **

**I had a feeling I was seeing a side to him that not many have seen, and I was touched. "I like you." I whispered. "But I don't know you very well yet."**

"**You do." He looked at me again. Our mood was dented by the cheering from the sofa's, but it didn't ruin it.**

"**Yes." I told him. Perhaps it was the wine talking but I couldn't help myself. Eric Northman was getting harder and harder for me to resist.**

"**Come to Vegas with me." He asked.**

"**I already am you big dolt." I told him, waving my hand around the bus.**

"**No, with me. In my car. Our car's and bike's are in a lorry a little ways back. It will be our private road trip. Let me show you Las Vegas for the first time." He said.**

"**Like a date?" I asked him. **

"**Like a date. Lover." Hah, newsflash: Northman found again. I wondered what the reward was and I got it right away, I got one of the sexiest smirks ever to grace those satanic lips. I was done for.**

**************************************************

**The red corvette felt like it was flying as we drove along the highway towards Las Vegas. Beside me Eric didn't take his foot from the gas. He was leaning back in his seat and he looked good enough to eat. Eric's iPod was blasting Led Zepplin into the car as we drove. I watched the pink haze of sunset glow on the horizon. I was singing along to the music and I was feeling good. I had never been to Las Vegas before and the excitement of all the stories I heard in the last 24 hours was about to spill out of me.**

**As we neared Las Vegas and darkness began to fall. Eric had purposefully taken his time during the journey. We stopped for a long lunch so we would arrive in darkness. He told me that was the best time to arrive, because the lights were spectacular. Jason had been of course. It was a holiday among him and his buddies. He told me a little about it when he came back but not much. Not as much as they guys had been telling me.**

**When we arrived I was in awe. I gaped at the Lion at MGM Grand, and stared slack jawed at the fountains at Bellagio. We passed Excalibur, Paris and New York New York on our way down the strip. I spied an M&M's shop, a Coca Cola shop and some giant Malls I knew I could spend hours, and lots of cash in. Eric pointed out The Venetian, and I leaned back as far as I could in the seat to try to see the top of the Stratosphere Tower. **

**Our hotel was luxurious. We checked ourselves into our rooms (we were in rooms for the entire stay in Las Vegas) and headed upstairs. Apparently I would be sharing but I didn't know who with. Each of the band got their own room, guess that's what you get when you're a **_**Rock Star**_**. Eric got a lot of attention from the hotel staff. Women flirted with him and the men seemed to have a great respect for him. The bellboy showed us to my room and Eric told him he would find his own room. Once tipped, Eric closed the door and turned to me. I was too excited to notice him however because I was exploring my room. There was a small balcony outside, a living area and a sleeping area with two queen beds. The bathroom was massive, with a marble tub and a shower big enough for 3. When I finished I flopped down on the bed and let out a sigh. It was a big mistake. Eric landed beside me with a bounce.**

**I had agreed to drive the last few miles to Las Vegas in Eric's corvette. Some of the other guys had similar ideas. I was surprised to find out that two lorries were following purely to transport vehicles belonging to Last Request. Alcide and Tray had opted to travel on their Harley Davidson motorcycles. Maria Star was riding with Alcide. Eric's car did a good job of getting well ahead of the motorcycles. Claude and Pam rode together in his sports car, but I was unsure what it was. Like I say, Eric was keen to get on the road. Victor and Clancy had been drinking at lunch so they opted to stay on the bus. **

"**Will you come on a date with me Sookie?" Eric asked me. I was shocked. He was lying close beside me, his head on his hand. Just like in my fantasy. I started to sit up to get away from him but his other hand caught me. "Don't. Answer me."**

"**I don't think it will be a good idea." I said. **

"**Are you not looking for a relationship right now? We could just have a bit of fun together. Keep each other company. I find myself craving it more and more often."**

**I closed my eyes to try to gather my thoughts. Trouble was it had been so long since my last boyfriend that I was ready again for another one. I wanted company, I wanted someone to share things with. I did not think Eric Northman was the right man for the job. Oh his physical description fit the bill perfectly its just that his reputation and baggage was a little heavier than I liked. But then again he seemed to have behaved himself since I'd known him. In my presence anyways.**

"**Eric. I just won't have sex with you because I'm horny."**

"**Did you not listen to what I just said. I said I wanted your company. Now I would love your company naked and in bed but you don't want to do that yet. You will soon. I want to do other things with you. Get to know you. Give me a chance."**

**Wow. He sounded like he was begging. I looked up into his eyes. They really were amazing. And at that moment a little unsure. **

"**Ok." I agreed softly. I guess I was finished with Operation Avoid Eric and on to Operation Keep Eric Company. When he leaned down and kissed me I was ready to point out that friends didn't do this to keep company, but then his tongue touched my bottom lip and my traitorous body responded. I arched into him and he rolled on top of me, getting the access to my mouth he had wanted for days. I kissed him back but I was no match for the man. **

**I wondered how many kisses Eric had shared in his time because he was the most amazing kisser I ever had the pleasure to…well kiss. I never wanted it to end, who needs to breath? When we did pull apart I was breathless. Eric was looking very pleased with himself, and I couldn't help but let my hand drift into the v of his button down shirt. I could feel the fine hairs on his chest. He closed his eyes and came back for another kiss. Again I didn't refuse him, I just accepted those sinful lips back to where they should be; on me. His big hands were all over me, touching me through my dress, touching my neck and tangling in my hair. I had my hand in his hair too, keeping his mouth on mine, trying to tell him that I never wanted this kiss to end. When he did end it I was disappointed for only a second before his lips began to drift along my jaw to my neck and his big hand cupped my breast. **

**That brought me back to reality. Pushing him off me I sat up. He growled behind me but he sat up beside me. What was it with the growling anyway?**

**I stood and walked to the balcony for some air. He followed a moment later. "I'm sorry." He said looking down at me. "Its just that you are really good company! And so hard to resist."**

**I giggled in spite of my confused feelings. He laughed then and pulled me into a hug. "Sookie. We're in Las Vegas and you're cuddling me on a balcony. I think its time we went exploring."**

"**Eric, I agree. But I'm starving."**

"**When the lady wants food" Eric said stepping up to the railing of the balcony "the lady gets food." He shouted. His arms were spread wide and the light breeze was blowing his hair. I laughed at him and ran away in case anyone caught a glimpse of the mad couple on the balcony.**

**Were we a couple? I decided to ignore that thought till later.**

**We left the hotel and walked for a little bit down Las Vegas boulevard before turning into a side street. My tiny hand was wrapped in Eric's big one and I was happy to follow him like a lamb. His hands were warm and a little rough and his fingers calloused from playing guitar. He had a guitar pick between his fingers in his other hand, just rolling it around. He always had those thing lying around. He looked good in black jeans and a black leather jacket. I felt a little silly myself in the cool evening. I was still wearing my light sundress and wedge sandals, but at least I had my light cardigan to keep my shoulders warm. "Don't worry" Eric started all of a sudden "you'll get to see the sights of Las Vegas soon. I'm taking you to a great club full of talent scouts and such. Its called Hole in the Boulevard. The music is always fantastic. We played here ourselves a few years back."**

"**You really do like music don't you." I said. I figured it was a pointless response but I wanted him to talk more to me.**

"**I love music. I'll write it, play it, listen to it. Call me the Music Man." He joked.**

"**Don't you sing?"**

"**No that's what we use Claude for. I'll stick to backing thanks." We walked in silence for a while. Eric seemed to take a breath to speak at one point, but he paused and let it out again. He was fiddling with that guitar pick again and I wondered if it was a nervous thing. What would Eric Northman have to be nervous about? **

**We called into a little diner to grab a bite to eat before we headed to the music club Eric seemed so fond of. He paid the check, despite my protests. **

"**I hear your cousin's coming with Sophie-Anne tomorrow." Eric said to distract me as we walked out of the diner, turned a corner and walked towards what looked like an old warehouse, decorated with neon lights. There were a few banged up old cars, vans and motorcycles in the parking lot. **

"**Yes. She sent me a text yesterday."**

**We stopped at the door and he dropped my hand to pay the cover charge for both of us. He took my hand again in order to lead me inside. The sound hit us almost as soon as we were through the door. "Drink?" He called over the noise.**

**I nodded. "I'll have what you're having." He handed me a beer in a plastic cup and only now did I realise I was thirsty. I gulped half of it down on one go, and when I lowered the cup Eric was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I giggled at him and nodded towards his own cup, he had only taken a tiny sip.**

"**You do not want to challenge me to a drinking contest Stackhouse!" He warned. I agreed, I didn't. I nodded my head to show I didn't want to get involved in anything like that with Eric, who knows what sort of mischief would happen!**

**Eric led the way to the stage while taking my hand and lacing our fingers. He used his big body to split the crowd. It wasn't too packed tonight which was good, I decided. We stopped beside a wall with a little ledge to place our drinks on. It was a little darker over here and offered us some sort of privacy. Standing behind me, Eric wrapped his long arms around my waist. We stood like that for the next few songs, Eric's fingers tapping out rhythms on my tummy. Occasionally he would lean forward and whisper something in my ear. I shivered when I felt his hot breath touch my neck. **

**I turned my head to tell him I liked the particular band that were playing, it was a Nickelback song they were covering. His lips caught mine as soon as my head moved to the side. His big hands flattened against me pulling me back into him as his teeth nipped my bottom lip. He tasted of stale beer and Eric. I kissed him back with gusto, I have to admit. His kisses were wonderful and his lips were dangerous. Everything about Eric was dangerous! When he pulled away he rested his cheek against my hair and I shuffled my feet to get a little closer and more comfortable to him. My hands were resting on his forearms, and even through the tough leather I could feel his muscles. **

**I noticed a bit of attention was on us when the band changed. I was a little concerned for my safety. How many people would rush Eric and leave me trampled. Last Request fans were ruthless I had found out. **

"**Eric, we have some attention." I whispered.**

"**Its you." He said. "What your wearing." He kissed my neck. "I like it. You are so fucking cute!"**

**I looked down. I was still in my sundress and sandals, despite it being cool out. Everyone else was in leather and denim. The attention went off me however when the next band began to play. The song was Aristocrat, a Last Request song. I giggled and behind me I could feel Eric laughing at the irony. He began to tap out what I imagined were the chords on my tummy again. I was his personal girl-tar…hahaha. **

**We both knew it would only be a matter of time before someone noticed Eric. It was the lead guitar in the new band. His face lit up with recognition and he tried to get the attention of some of his band mates. A few people turned to see what all the excitement was. But then all of a sudden there were flashes in our eyes. I blinked and covered my face, those flashes were so bright. Eric swore behind me and soon enough we were on the move. Eric walked to almost behind the stage while I tried in vain to get my sight back. He still had the hold of my hand. I could hear a female voice behind us shouting for Eric. **

**We got to a door and it was opened immediately, guess this was **_**Rock Star **_**treatment again. "Go to Hell Debbie!" Eric said as the door closed on the face of a very smug looking woman. I wanted to slap her, I still couldn't see right. **

**Eric led us down a long hall and into an office. I wondered if he just made himself comfortable wherever he went. "What was that?" I asked him.**

"**Pelts. Two of them." His face looked hard and grim. **

"**That name sounds familiar." I said. I had heard it somewhere before, somewhere in the back of my mind. Oh yes! "I heard her mentioned the first night I was in New Orleans. Is she a journalist?"**

"**Yes. The worst kind." Eric said lifting the phone. He told whomever he called where he was and agreed to meet them out back in twenty minutes. **

"**Why? What did she do?" I was beginning to feel a little strange. Eric was standing in the office like he owned the place. He had planted himself behind the desk, as if using it to protect him from the door. I stood to the side a little, my arms wrapped around my body.**

"**I turned her down. It was a while ago. She used to go out with Alcide and one night she asked me to sleep with her. I was ma…attached at the time and she was supposed to be Alcide's girlfriend so I told her to go to hell. A week later her younger sister tried something similar. I told her to bugger off as well. They don't take too kindly to being turned down it seems. Only Alcide, me, and the Pelts know this, so this doesn't leave this room." He told me, blue eyes burning. I used my fingers to tie a lock at the side of my lips then I reached out to him. He looked bemused as I placed the imaginary lock in the palm of his hand. He closed his fist around it. He took a step closer to me and tilted his head down when the door opened.**

"**Chow." Eric snapped. Chow was Asian, he had long hair and strange intricate tattoos. **

"**Eric."**

"**How the hell did they get in?" **

"**I don't know. I'll find out. I didn't know you were here till Reynard told me. Why didn't you come in this way?"**

"**Where would the fun be in that?" Eric asked. His voice was hard. "We'll speak in the morning." Clearly Chow was dismissed. Chow must have agreed with him because he turned on his heel and strode from the room. I was left once again alone and standing too close to Eric. I took a step back. Eric took a step forward and I was too slow. His lips caught mine. The kiss was hard and fierce, and slightly possessive. He stopped too soon and nodded for the door. I walked out with his hand on the small of my back. I could feel little bolts shoot through my body from his fingers. **

**************************************************

**When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Pam. Great. Just what I wanted first thing in the morning. She was grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. **

"**My my Sookie, aren't we the dark little filly." She was practically crowing with glee. **

"**Go away Pam." I said. I was not in the mood. I wondered if she had spotted us coming home last night. **

"**Oh and the anger!" She said as I sat up. Then her face took a serious note. "Really, you could have told me."**

"**Told you what?" I needed coffee. Now.**

"**This!" She thrust a tabloid newspaper under my nose. I looked down and had to wonder at the speed of modern technology. There in the picture were myself and Eric. Eric was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. My hands were resting on his arms. We were both grinning because the photographer, Debbie Pelts sister, I reminded myself had caught us just when the guitar player from the band spotted Eric. **

"**I think you look cute together. I knew you were thinking about him in Dallas."**

**I didn't respond, I just pulled the paper out of her hand an began to read the words down the side of the picture. **_**Plain Jane for Rock Hunk **_**it said. I read the full story. Apparently, to summarise, Eric had fucked his way through the beautiful women in the USA only to move on to the plain ones because he fucked so much there were no beautiful ones left who would want him.**

**That stung. I bit my lip so I could try to hold off my tears. Pam seemed to realise the words would not leave me giggling. "It's a good picture Sookie but I'll have her by her dirty un-dyed roots next time I see her." **

**I looked back at the picture and had to admit it was good. We looked totally relaxed and happy. We looked like a couple. I still hadn't worked out if we were a couple or not. We had kissed again when Eric left me at my door.**

**But then I looked back to the words of the story. Boring, bland, girlish, silly, desperate, needy. They were all flashing in front of my eyes.**

"**Has Eric seen this yet?" I asked quietly.**

"**I don't know. He's not in his room and he's not answering his mobile. I think he might have went to the club, its his club you know, the one you were at last night."**

"**Really." I supposed that would make sense, seeing as he seemed so at home in it.**

"**Yes. He bought it when the owners went bust a few years back. He made it brilliant, and all the young talent around wants to go to it. It has a massive following on the internet. He pulled it back from the brink and in turn it helped get him back on his feet too." She sucked in a breath as if she had said too much and regretted it. If I knew Pam though, that was purposeful. Pam didn't just let things slip. I knew I would get no more from her so I let it drop, for now. I made myself a cup of coffee and nibbled on a croissant Pam kindly brought me. She left not long after, but I refused to give up the newspaper. Instead I tided up, had a quick shower and sat on my bed to get dressed. The paper lay on my pillow, Debbie Pelt's mocking words staring up at me and I wished with all my heart I could lift the telephone and call Gran. My hand was actually hovering there until I remembered Gran was gone. Gran would have known what to do and what to say if I told her what happened. She would give me a stern talking to about knowing what I was doing and taking it on the chin but she wasn't there to say it and I couldn't bring myself to do the talking myself. **

**My phone bleeped a few seconds later, a text from Hadley.**

_**Sorry cuz, work probs, wont be in LV till tomorrow xo**_

**I couldn't help it. I cried and cried. I let my body fall onto the bed and let the cruel words wash over me. Never had I felt so small, so alone. Gran would have give me a good scolding for being so selfish and told me to pull myself together. I fell asleep never wanting my Gran's arm so much as I did in that minute.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I want to say a big sorry for my delay in posting this chapter. Unfortunately a lot of RL got in my way and I didn't have the time to focus on Last Request. I didn't think it was fair to not give each chapter my best shot. A big massive thank you goes out to Jo (who's currently writing me a lovely little Supernatural ditty as I speak) who tortured and persuaded me as much as she could lately for me to get this chapter up and out. She does a wonderful job at Beta, but I had the last glance, so any mistakes are my own.

A lot of you asked for Eric pov and I've tried to capture him here. Just a note, I've taken him right back to the beginning but I wont be re-writing the whole thing over again from his perspective. This is Sookie's story (and my fantasy) however so any snippets of Eric's mind will be short. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I hope its not as long a wait for the next chapter. (I'm working on it already!)

Enjoy.

* * *

Eric POV

"Man, get your lazy ass out of your pit!"

I groaned, I didn't know what time it was, and frankly, I didn't give a fuck. I rolled over and burrowed deeper into my pillows. "Fuck off Claude!" I mumbled.

"No way, you told me to get you up and get you up I will." Claude was my best friend but right now I would happily send him to sleep with the fishes. I laughed to myself at my own bad joke. "Right, that's it. You have a choice. Coffee, or water?"

I sat up. My hair was in my mouth. My eyes were half stuck together. It was still dark. "Its still dark." I voiced my last thought. My throat rasped like I had imbibed the contents of Ghandi's sandal.

"Its 5.36. You told me to wake you at 5.30, I gave you a six minute lie in." Claude grinned. He was pleased with himself. I hated him.

"Fuck off moron." I wasn't in the mood for Claude. I was in the mood for rolling over and going back to sleep. And my throat fucking hurt! What had I been drinking last night again?

"Tour bus man. Get washed, get dressed and get in the fucking car. We're on the road." He shouted the last part as he walked out the door. I lay back down. He was right though, I had to get up or Pam would be so far up my ass I would be snacking on those fucking pastries she was so fond of. And chewing my own ass. Now that was confusing.

I got up and headed towards the bathroom. The water was cool on my skin but I didn't adjust the temperature. Even my cock was still asleep it was so early. I hate this part of touring. The first day. The first fucking morning. And the rest of them.

Before I knew it I had staggered my way to the tour bus via various people whom I grunted greetings to. I had only one target. Sofa. I only had one idea. Sleep.

It was leather and black and I didn't care about much else. I popped my iPod on and rolled my finger through the music till I found something I thought appropriate. Led Zeppelin, that'll do. I lay back into the sofa and let Black Dog take me on a journey to a different world. I was about to allow my body to drift asleep when I feet a boot nudge my leg. I opened my eyes.

Fucking Victor. I decided I hated him too.

"I got the books ready to go man." He said as he settled down beside me. I looked at my watch. 6.59. Great. I haven't even eaten yet and this fucking retard was trying to fuck my day up. "Yes sir, we're doing the usual, first person to get laid, how many women will Northman sleep with, or copulate with…whatever suits you, first to score a joint off a fan, first to get…" I tuned the drone out. One ear was still listening to Led Zeppelin and I was happy for it, made it easier to ignore Victor. "So what do you think?" He asked grinning at me.

"I think that I'll have a look later when I'm more awake man. Right now I just wanna' fucking sleep."

Vic muttered something as he got up and walked away, no doubt looking for some poor bastard to bore to death. As good as a sleep sounded however, I decided against it. It would be detrimental to my appearance to sleep on the bus. I would end up with a marker pen moustache or my boots tied together or chocolate down my crotch or some other silly bastard prank I quite frankly could be bothered with right now.

I sat up and forced myself to stay awake. I changed my music to an older Nirvana album and settled back into the soft leather. When the rhythm of the bus engine kicked in below my body I couldn't help but smile. Back on the road. Where I should be. I felt the bus make a move, turn a slight corner and stop.

What. The. Fuck.

Clancy shot up like a snake had just bit him on the arse. He was downstairs before Pam even got out of her seat. She glared towards me before whipping down behind him. I had to laugh at her determination. Pam hated Clancy. Always had. Clancy fancied the arse off of Pam. Always will. It would never work out between them. Clancy lacked the equipment that Pam preferred to play with.

It was then that I noticed her. Sookie Stackhouse her name was. I met the girl last week at Sophie-Anne's party. I had my arse chewed about her too and I hadn't even kissed her. It seems Sophie-Anne was protective of her new prodigy. I got up and made my way slowly towards her.

When I slid into the seat beside her Sookie jumped visibly and looked around her. She looked like a deer in the headlights. "How's your blogging coming along?" I asked her. I wanted to calm those little nerves. For now. Later on I wouldn't mind getting on those nerves. Her big blue eyes were shy as they flicked to me from under her long lashes. Man she was beautiful. I watched as those pretty lips told me something, anything, I wasn't sure what she told me but I noticed my name had yet to come from those full lips. I asked her why and her response was one of the most delicious things I have ever heard. "You were behaving." I heard her say. She said something before that but I wasn't sure quite what.

"I can be bad if you want." I said. Promised.

"Oh, I'm great just the way I am thanks very much Eric." She said, her voice hitched over my name, like sweet music.

"Any time you want Lover, just shout and I'll misbehave." Game on Northman.

* * *

For as long as I live I will never understand women. Any women. In any shape or form. Any age. Hell any sexual preference.

I am Eric fucking Northman and I was sitting with my back to a bathroom door in Las Vegas. One Sookie Stackhouse was inside the bathroom crying her eyes out. I said something but I don't know what it was. Sure things had been uncomfortable when I walked in the room and she was curled in a ball with tear stains on her face from what the bitch had wrote in the paper.

I had just got her calmed down, hell I had even got a giggle from her and one of those big smiles. Then some small talk and now this, her in the bathroom weeping her eyes out and me, well I was sitting here numbing my butt and trying to talk her out of the bathroom.

Yes, women confused me. Even the small ones. I pulled out my phone and flipped to the photographs, and there were those big blue eyes, that cheeky grin, those blond curls. Yes, women most definitely confused me. I ran my finger over the tiny face. I could feel the emotions well up in me, and I let my head fall back and thump the door. I let her memory overwhelm me for a long moment and then I concentrated on pushing those emotions back down into that place where I kept them away from everything. The memory of the night Victor told me to use my pain to write flashed before my eyes. Clancy had agreed with him. I swear it took Claude, Tray and Alcide to trail me off him. Even Pam was screaming at me and Pam does not scream.

My thoughts were interrupted when I should have been paying attention. Thinking about one mess while I should have been fixing another one. The door suddenly snapped open, I fell back and the only thing that saved the floor from smashing my skull to bits was her feet encased in big fluffy slippers.

I looked up from my position on my back on the bathroom floor. Her tear stained face glared down at me.

"I want you to go." She said as her hands went to her hips. She was wearing sweat shorts and a cute little tee. She looked funny from my position, her face was upside down.

"Why?" I asked, pouring all the calm I had into my voice.

"Because I don't want to see you anymore. You hurt me Eric. I never want to see you again on anything other than a professional level."

"Why?" I asked again. Perhaps I was willing to irritate her but I didn't care. Maybe if she told me what I said that annoyed her so then perhaps I could somehow fix it.

"I will not be bet on again!" She screamed at me.

I sat up, then I stood up. I was replaying the conversation we had in my head. I tried to make her laugh with the betting books, I tried to tell her that last year Pam had beaten all the guys to getting herself some inconsequential sex with a fan.

"Sookie, we never bet on you. I would never do that. You share our home, our lives, our bus." Someone had hurt Sookie before I realised. "Its against the rules. The bets are just for fun you see, the money goes to whatever you want to use it for. You know Clancy and Victor were so pissed at Pam last year because she donated the money to charity. You're on the bus so its within your rights to place bets. It's a bit of fun, it passes the time for us, some more than others, and I don't give a flying fuck about results. How many times do you think I have ignored those books when I've fulfilled one of the bets. Claude too, hell between the two of us we could have the books closed in an afternoon if we tried hard enough."

I saw her mouth twitch, and I was sure she was trying to hide a smile. She stepped back and my head made a soft clunk on the floor. I groaned as she stepped over me and walked out of the bathroom. What did this girl do to me.

I got up and followed her into the bedroom. She was sitting on she edge of the bed. As I came into sight she lifted her beautiful face to me. "Eric." she said. I walked over to her and took her chin between my finger and thumb.

"I'm on stage in less than 2 hours Sookie. We'll talk later. Meet me after the gig. Treasure Island." I said. She nodded her head a little and we discussed where to meet. I dropped my head and pressed my mouth to hers in a hard bruising kiss. She was shocked at first when my teeth nipped her bottom lip, and just when she started to respond I pulled myself back and walked away. "This isn't over." I promised her over my shoulder.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

SPOV

I left before Last Request finished their last song. Vesper was one of my favourite songs but I wanted to have a drink before Eric found me for that chat. I was worried I would be weak. I also wanted to get my nerves settled before he arrived. I caught a cab to Treasure Island and plonked myself on a bar stool like we agreed when I got there. A pirate behind the bar noticed me and made his way over. He bowed elaborately in front of me.

"Charles Twining at yer service m'beautiful lady." He said. He was wearing a hat, a ruffled shirt and leather boots. A patch was over his left eye and a fake parrot was on the same shoulder. I giggled at him and it seemed to please him.

"Hello. How's the pirating?"

"Privateering." He corrected. I giggled again. "Alas 'tis not good m'lady. I, as you can see, have reverted to the tavern to earn a crust of bread, a cup of rum and a roof over my head. What can I get you?" He grinned to me. I decided I liked him.

"Oh just a gin and tonic."

"Gin for a beautiful lady like you? If I may be as bold to suggest, perhaps an exciting cocktail for you instead while you wait. You are meeting someone?"

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Ah, the old checking the watch and phone, and looking around is a clear give away."

"Then a cocktail it is." I giggled again. I watched him in an almost daze as he threw together a drink which ended up purple. With a giant flourish he set it on a neat little white napkin in front of me. "Now, tell me what your name is?" He asked me grinning. I could see gold teeth.

"Sookie." I told him. I felt a little uncomfortable telling a complete stranger my surname so I left it out.

"Then this is a Splendid Sookie." He told me. "Enjoy." He walked up the bar a little to serve three women who had just come in. One girl was wearing a Last Request tour tee. I spent my time checking my watch, my phone and the clock on the wall. In between that I looked around the bar. It wasn't a particularly busy night and Charles Twining and another pirate were busy chatting in between serving people. I had another cocktail while waiting for Eric. I was halfway through it when I felt a finger brush along the small of my back. He sat on the stool beside me, but facing me. His knees were trapping me.

"Hey." He grinned to me. He had changed from a gray AC DC tee shirt he was wearing on stage to a black button down shirt. It was open halfway down and I could see the light blond hair peeking through.

"Hi." I said. I felt shy all of a sudden. Was this a date? Was last night a date too? I wasn't all that sure anymore.

"What are you drinking?" He asked me eyeing the purple cocktail suspiciously.

"It's a Splendid Sookie." He raised his eyebrow at the name. "Charles made it for me." I grinned nodding over to Charles. He waved back at me in greeting and came over to take Eric's drink order. Eric watched him with an unreadable expression on his face. He kept his hand on the small of my back.

"What can I get for you?" Charles asked Eric with a slight bow.

"I think I'll try one of these Splendid Sookie's." Eric told Charles. Charles beamed back at him.

"Excellent choice my good man!" Charles said and began to mix the drink for Eric. We watched him quietly.

"When I was a student I worked in a bar." Eric told me when the cocktail was in front of him. "Claude worked there too. Pam got so drunk one night she danced on the bar Coyote Ugly style. It was hilarious." Eric was grinning at the memory. "That was the night Clancy tried to kiss her. She didn't take to kindly to it. She punched him square in the jaw."

I laughed at the thought of Pam drunk. "And then what happened?" I asked, still giggling.

"She went home with me and Clancy was royally pissed. That's why he doesn't like us." Ah, so Pam and Eric have been together, that explains a lot. Eric must have noticed the look on my face because his eyes widened. "We haven't been together for years, we don't make a good couple you see."

"I don't mind what you've done in the past Eric." I told him. A shadow passed his eyes briefly but he hid it quickly and I didn't question it. We had plenty of time to get to know each other. "Just, you see if you want me…don't do that to me."

"Sookie. I have never cheated on a woman in my life and I don't intend to start now." His voice was husky and tight. His eyes were intense, like burning ice glaring right into my soul. I believed him.

"Oh." Was all I could say. My tummy was doing tight little flips. He lifted the cocktail and took a tentative sip.

"This is disgusting!" He said, his face screwed up. "How do you drink this?"

I giggled and took a big sip of my own. "I like it. Its nice."

He just grunted and waved to Charles. "Get me a cold beer and a Jack on Ice." Once Eric had taken a long gulp of his beer he turned to me. "Right, what shall we talk about Lover?"

"Last Request. Tell me all about how you guys got together." I was curious. His chatting about Clancy earlier had intrigued me. I didn't want to talk about this afternoon just yet. Soon though.

"It's a long story." He warned me.

"I'm here all night." I told him. I wanted to forget it all, the stupid hurtful comments, the photograph. "Take it from the top."

He laughed at me using one of Alcide's favourite lines. "Well, back in the day when I was a little younger, a little sweeter and a little more innocent." I snorted at this, he ignored me "I was friends with a guy called Claude. We worked the same bar together in our first year. When we knocked off we would sit around together. I would play guitar and he would sing along. I used to play in a band with Tray when I first started collage and when he was at high school he was in a band with Alcide. Victor roomed with Claude. That's how we all knew each other." He paused as Charles replaced our drinks. I grabbed my cocktail and took a long sip. It tasted real good. Eric was looking into his own glass, swirling the amber liquid over the ice. I laid my hand on his thigh. His gaze transferred to my hand. Then he looked up at me. I let my fingers squeeze a little on his leg. I wanted to hear more of his story. His hand covered mine.

"You know, all this time I'm shocked I never asked more details about you guys starting off the band."

"Guess there was always something else to ah…distract you Lover." He said to me. I shivered. "Anyway, Claude was trying to sing like Kurt Cobain one night while Tray was there. My guitar was an old fender my dad gave me when I was younger. Tray started drumming his fingers, told us he wished he had his drum kit he would join us. Next thing I knew we were arranging a session. He said he had a mate who played bass like a demon on speed. Well we got him in on it and Claude brought along his friend for the fun of it. We played covers to start with, to get used to each other. Then at a bus stop one night I had a rhythm I couldn't get out of my head. Claude was making up his own poetry, and it was pretty shit. For poetry anyway. It worked brilliantly with the music we put together. We spend that winter with occasional study and plenty of song writing." He drained the last of his beer as Charles set a fresh glass down. I only had a little left of my cocktail. Charles noticed that too because he was mixing me a new one.

"You two kids make a cute couple." He told us, filling Eric's glass.

"You think?" Eric asked. His voice was a bit slurred. He was smiling instead of that usual smirk. I liked when he smiled, he was so sexy. Of course the smirk was sexy too, it was one of those fuck me smirks that made me clinch my thighs. It gave me nasty thoughts too. Like what I would like to do to those lips when they smirked at me.

"Oh aye. You here to get wed?" He asked, scratching his eye patch and thankfully distracting me from my naughty thought of Eric's lips. Eric laughed and I joined him. Married, no way.

"We're just having a drink Pirate." Eric said. Charles laughed and went to tend to a few gamblers across the bar from us.

"So, where does Pam and Clancy come into it?" I asked.

"Ah, Pam. Well she was doing a business degree. Clancy was too, different course though. We told Pam we needed a manager and she agreed, when she got us our first gig we all took a cut. Clancy became tour manager a little later when we got more popular. By then Pam had introduced us to Sophie-Anne. Sophie-Anne was studying English and French Literature. Strange for she who had just became president of her own record company."

I began to notice that Eric's face was getting thinner as he talked. I had to squint my eyes really hard to focus on his face. And his eyes. He looked a little far away too. I was shocked to find my glass empty. Charles was there in a second filling it back up. Tonight I was a glass half empty kinda gal!

"Now, I've got a special cocktail in mind for my two favourite customers." Charles announced all of a sudden.

"Oh yes?" Eric turned to him, grinning. He was so drunk. I think I was a little drunk too but that didn't matter. I was getting a new cocktail. "And what, pray tell will this new concoction be Matey?"

"Ah hah! That, m'boy, is the question." Charles said. His eyes, or eye sparkled. I wondered what was under the patch. I was sure it was another eye. I mean he had gold teeth but surely the man hadn't poked his eye out. Had he? Gross. If he had that was.

"I wonder what it'll be?" I asked as I leaned closer to Eric. I rested my hand heavily, but not steadily on Eric's leg again, or maybe it had been there all the time…I wasn't sure. I decided that I was definitely drunk. I didn't mind.

"It'll be the Last Request." He whispered to me. I giggled. I could smell the whiskey on his breath and it was so sexy. His chin was rough from stubble, it had probably been a couple of days since he shaved. I was sure kissing him would be wonderful. I was so sure of it I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He responded instantly. His lips parted and brushed against mine. I could feel his warm hand come up and calloused fingertips brushed softly against my cheek.

I sighed against him but pulled away when I felt Charles pause beside us. We looked around to see a big glass with a milky liquid in it. There were two straws in it, one pink, one blue. Various colourful accessories stuck out of the glass. On the rim hung two little figures, one on each side. What looked like a little man in black hung on the side closest to me and one in white was on the side next to Eric.

"It's the wedding cocktail." Charles announced.

"Oh!" I said. I wanted the blue straw but so did Eric. We bickered and argued over it but I won 'cause I'm the girl and Eric told me he was a gentleman. We lowered our mouths at the same time to the straws, and I giggled when Eric took the pink one in his mouth.

It tasted divine. I wasn't sure exactly what was in it, perhaps coconut…I don't know and I don't care. What I do know is that it was really, really good.

"You know if we got married it would uncomplicated a lot of things." Eric teased.

"Yes." I agreed. "Like we could bypass all the stupid embarrassing dating nonsense and just get down to it!" I slipped the straw back into my mouth and took another drink.

"I like how you think Sookie my little darling. Would you like to be my wife? Kiss me hello every morning?"

"I'd make a good wife." I nodded encouragingly. "I can cook well, and I make great pie, and I like to clean, I would love to look after you. I'd look after you well. I would definitely kiss you hello every morning. And maybe more!" I teased. I was in a teasing mood.

"Would you?" His eyes were wide as he looked at me.

"I would." I told him, putting my hand on his rough cheek. He turned and kissed the palm of my hand. I shivered, it felt good his soft lips were such a contrast to his rough cheeks.

"Would you make love with me?" He asked. He was close to me, his voice was rough. "Would you really wake every morning with me? In my arms?"

"I…I would." I said. Our foreheads almost touched.

"Good to hear!" Charles snapped us out of our trance. "Cab's a waiting!" He announced.

"Huh?" I asked.

"To take you to the wedding chapel." Charles said. "I have witnesses waiting for you."

"Oh." My head was a little fuzzy. Eric was frowning. I was sure perhaps this was a bad idea but I couldn't figure out why. If I couldn't find a reason, why should I not do it. Right.

Eric handed Charles his card and paid the tab and before I could blink I was getting out of a cab to see the cutest little church I had ever laid eyes on. Bright lights were all around it. I wondered if I fell asleep in the cab.

"Come on in honey." Tina Turner said, putting her arms around me. Eric was a little in front of me and suddenly he bent over. He had a great butt, and I told him so. He grinned as he scooped up the phone he just dropped and winked at me. The little noise Tina made in her throat sounded like she agreed with me. I glared at her to stop ogling what was all mine.

"You got a great butt too lover." He grinned. "Right, going to call Pam and get her down here for the biggest night of our lives."

"Oh" I said as I signed a few papers and was escorted towards the alter. Elvis waited for us. How cool was this. "Hope Pam doesn't miss it." I told Eric.

"Well I just sent her a text so she should be here as soon as possible!"

I took Eric by the hand and grinned at Elvis.

"Dearly beloved…" Elvis began, curling his lip and raising an eyebrow.


	7. Chapter 7

AN Ok guys you have to know that I'm really sorry for how long its taking me to update Last Request. I have very VERY limited access to the internet via my pc. RL has been pretty busy lately too and with three of us wanting to use one pc its a bit hetic at the moment. Hopefully it won't be as long before my next update but with the way things are at the moment I can never tell. Thanks for your patience and thanks so much to Jo for all your help. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I found it a real pain to write. I don't own anything worth anyone else having, including the characters in this fic.

There was a sponge in my mouth, and how it got there I wasn't sure. I wasn't quite sure about a lot of things actually, like why hotel staff have removed Pam's bed from the room or repainted the walls, or even why the bathroom was in the wrong place. Then I realised the light was too much and I closed my eyes, and blessed relief. I made a promise to myself, and my poor head, that I would never drink again. I wondered if I could get back to sleep, surely I would feel better after an hour or so…

On quite reflection I realised I was still wearing last nights dress. And, oh no, there was someone in bed with me. My eyes snapped open instantly, and, stupid me, it hurt. I prayed it was Pam because they took her bed away, but I just knew it wasn't. It was a man. And he was snoring softly. I didn't know who he was because I refused to look at him. I was still wearing my panties so that was a good thing. Right? I kept my back to him and eased towards the edge of the bed. The sheets were cooler over here but I didn't care as I made my escape plan.

Keeping my eyes fixed on the air con controls on the wall I gently slipped out of bed. My head hurt like hell when I stood up and I was sure there were thousands of little demons armed with hammers mining away what was left of my brain. As I made my way slowly to the bathroom, still refusing to look at the sleeping form on the bed I saw a leather jacket. I ignored it and the fact I knew who it belonged to. I slipped inside the bathroom door and shut it with a soft click. Let me rephrase that. The bathroom door slammed shut with the sound of a thousand bolts crashing into place. I winced and reached for the light switch.

Once I was inside the bathroom, and had sufficiently grumbled and complained about the harsh lowest setting of the dimmer light, I took a look around. Dirty towels littered the floor. Shaving equipment and hair products lay strewn over the counter top. The toilet seat was up. Dirty underwear had been kicked into a corner. In 18 years of living with Jason Stackhouse I realised this room was much worse. I never figured that would be possible. I found bottled water and aspirin sitting on a corner of the counter. Obviously someone, somewhere loves me. I used the loo first, washed my face (I still have the remnants of last nights makeup on and that never happens to me) and took two pain killers. I found a complementary toothbrush and cleaned my teeth. Twice.

Minty fresh, I decided to face the action. I opened the door slowly and he was awake. Damn. He was lying on his back, and his beautiful blue eyes were heavy. He looked pale. "Hi Eric." I croaked, but it sounded like shouting.

"Hi." He shouted right back at me. His voice was heavy and husky, and oh so sexy. Give it up Stackhouse, your hung-over, you cannot be finding this sexy. I did, deciding I was in no shape to deal with sexy right now. "I need food." He told me. I nodded in agreement. I watched as he stood slowly and made his way to the desk. He ordered two cheeseburgers with everything, chilli fries and two jumbo cokes. I wondered briefly if hotels like this catered for burgers but he placed the phone in the cradle and stood up so what Mr Northman wants he must get. "About thirty minutes." He told me. "I'm going to shower."

"Ok." I said. I walked over to 'my' side of the bed and sat down. There was more bottled water on the bedside cabinet as well as some sort of trinket. It was a little man. He had blond hair and was wearing a black tux. One of his arms was raised up as if he would hang off a glass. I saw the key card to my room, and my cell phone. My purse sat on the floor a few feet away, and on the chair beside it was fresh clean clothes. That belonged to me. Now who the hell put them there.

I decided to work back to see what I could remember from last night but all I could grasp was Eric talking about Last Request and a really cheerful pirate giving me pink drinks. I shuddered at the thought of them and had to concentrate really hard on keeping the bile in my stomach from rising.

Eric was out of the bathroom in no time and I realised I hated him. He looked stunning. He was wet and he was hot. His hair hung around his face, dripping onto his shoulders. He had a white fluffy towel around his strong hips and I could see that V which lead to a very special place. He looked like the Rock God he was. I couldn't have spoke if I wanted to.

"Your turn." He grinned. Even his voice was cheerful. I decided at that moment I hated Eric Northman.

Standing under the stream of hot water I realised that Eric had been here only moments before me completely naked. I wondered what he looked like naked. There was little left to the imagination after seeing him in his towel. I made a note to check out his tattoo's up close some time. I washed the complementary conditioner out of my hair and quickly turned the shower off. I dried my hair and pulled the clothes I brought into the bathroom with me on. They were warm and comfy, just what I wanted.

As I stepped off the cold bathroom tiles and into the thick carpet of the bedroom. Eric was sitting on the sofa, long legs crossed. I looked around the room and it was total disarray. Clean and dirty clothes lay everywhere. A pair of kicked off sneakers lay beside a navy muscle vest. A few magazines hung out of the various gifts bags he had gotten from some place or another. His laptop was on the desk and his mobile was beside it. I began to pick up what I guessed was dirty clothes and throw them in one big pile when I heard the door knock. "Finally" I heard Eric mutter. He swung the door wide…only to find Pam.

Pam looked good. She was wearing crop legged white linen pants, cork wedges and a pale blue vest. A oversized bag was over one shoulder and her designer sunglasses served as a hair band. "You two." She beamed fondly. Eric ignored her and peered around her into the hallway. She walked past him and made herself comfortable in the armchair. At the door Eric was greeting our room service with a big smile on his face. He pulled the food cart into the room and handed out a tip that made the brunette teenager who brought the food smile very widely. Apparently Eric appreciated those who brought him food when he was hungry. Pam watched us offload our food from the trolley with an amused smile on her face. "Just like an old married couple." She said. Eric was still ignoring her but I stopped to look at her. What did she mean by that? She rose a delicate eyebrow at my questioning look, but my plate being unceremoniously shoved at me by Eric brought me from my thoughts.

I sat beside Eric on the sofa and grabbed a handful of fries. They were divine.

"So, how do you two lovebirds feel after last night?" She asked.

"Ok." Eric said through a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"Eric. don't talk with your mouth full. Its disgusting." Pam snapped, stealing some of his fries. He scowled at her but let her eat her prize. "So, am I to assume you don't remember last night?"

Pam was way too happy, her voice was full of amusement. She was enjoying herself.

"Don't care." Eric said. Her eyes widened.

"You really don't remember. I mean you _really _don't remember!" She clapped her hands. "Oh the demon drink has a lot to answer for."

"Like I say. Don't. Care." Eric said.

"You will." From her bag came a little silver disc. A DVD. Oh no. Footage of whatever it was. No way! I freaked out a little, my food lying forgotten. I was frozen like a deer in the headlights.

Her finger hit the little play button and life as I knew it ended.

I was on screen. So was Eric. To my left was Tina Turner, to his right was Jon Bon Jovi. Elvis was standing at the alter facing us. We were swaying a little and holding hands. We were clearly inebriated. Before my eyes was a horror movie, the worst kind. It was like a car crash, I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I found myself rooting for Pam, who had to know about this, to turn up and stop the insanity. She did turn up, five minutes too late. As she strode through the doors we were giving each other sloppy kisses in front of a photographer.

Even Eric had stopped eating. "Is it real?" He croaked.

"Yes." Pam answered.

"Who knows?" He asked. His voice was tight.

"What besides Elvis, Tina Turner and Jon Bon Jovi?" Pam asked in a sweet voice. Eric shuddered.

That was when I got broken. I started to giggle. It was uncontrollable. It was giggle or cry and I didn't want to cry until I had some privacy. Adele Stackhouse would be turning in her grave right about now. Pam was smiling at me but Eric did not look amused. I didn't give a damn.

"I don't see what's so funny." He snapped. I thought he muttered "John Bon Jovi" to himself in a disgusted voice but I ignored him.

"I do." Pam said. "Just look at yourselves. Married."

I took deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. Eventually my laughing subsided, and I realised I was married to be biggest playboy in Las Vegas.

"Ok, so what do we do. Divorce. Annulment." I said wondering what the difference was.

Eric looked defeated. "We can't."

"Can't what?" I asked him.

"We cant get divorced. Or annulled." His voice was flat, his eyes looked strange. Lost.

"The hell we can't. We can!" I told him panicking slightly.

"Sookie. In my short life I have made some serious fuck ups. My maternal grandmother is a very stern woman whom I love to bits and pieces. She bailed me out of a mess I got myself into a few years back and I cannot repay her by divorcing a drunken mistake."

"She doesn't have to know."

"But she might find out. How can I guarantee that with the publicity and media attention I get that someone didn't notice who I was and what was going on. We can't get divorced this quick Sookie. I'll be for the slaughter house."

"So we just stay married?" I asked.

"Something like that."

"What was the mess your Grandmother got you out of?" I asked. I was tired of fighting. I wanted a break.

"Sookie. I will tell you but if I do we'll argue all day and we need to work out what we're going to do about this whole situation." Eric said to me. He was pleading now. "I'll lose everything." He told me quietly.

"What about me?" I asked. "Look what I'm losing. I'm losing the chance to fall in love, get married for real, have babies and live happily ever after." I knew it didn't work that way but I was damned if I didn't want to give it a go.

"I can give you all that." Eric said. He wasn't listening to what I was saying.

"Can you? Can you love me? Can you protect me, respect me?" I asked him. I didn't want my heart broke again. Twice was enough for one girl.

"I will. We will fall in love. You'll get to like me. You will. You'll like being married too." He nodded wisely.

"What do you know about being married?" I snapped.

"Give me a chance. Remember what Elvis said."

"How can I? I was drunk!"

"Fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you." He sang. I shook my head thinking he should stick to guitar and let Claude do the singing.

I put my face into my hands. Ever since I met Eric Northman my life had been nothing but complicated.

"I agree with Eric." Pam said. I realised it was the first time she spoke in a while. "It would be bad publicity if anyone found out you were married less than 24 hours, yet if it was spur of the moment I can make it extremely romantic." That Pam. Always in it to make a buck. "An annulment would be bad publicity for both of you, and as I plan on being your manager too Sookie then I say give it a chance." I wondered since when did I need an agent…but I decided that was a discussion for another day.

"Ok, I see your point. I have a problem. I want to choose my own path in life. I want to be happy." I said.

"Life is not always the path in the park we want it to be Sookie." Pam told me. "Eric can make you happy."

Eric apparently agreed. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Sookie. Everyday I will do something romantic. Special. For both of us." He told me.

"I'll have to tell my brother." I said defeated. Really I was disgusted with myself that I allowed this to happen. How could I drink so much that I lost my common sense. Gran would be ashamed of me. I was ashamed of me. I wondered why I was agreeing to stay in this shamble. Was I feeling that deep down I could make up for the mistake I allowed myself to make. Was I that alone and vulnerable from what happened to me before? Was I trying to prove something by being a good wife (whatever that is) then the getting married thing wouldn't seem so bad.

Really I didn't care about what people thought, I had never been one for that sort of worry. No I was more worried about my heart. I already know I'm falling for Eric. He usually treats me well, he's handsome, funny and sexy as hell. If Eric cheated on what semblance of a relationship that we had I don't know what I would ever do. I had been hurt twice already, I didn't think I could take it again. If Eric hurt me I had a feeling I would never love again.

I must have looked desolate (word of the day, I couldn't leave my calendar at home!) because Pam pulled me into a hug in a moment of rare tenderness. "Why don't you call a friend. Invite them here to Las Vegas. I'll take care of the cost." She told me kindly. The offer sounded good, I would love to see some familiar faces about me. I realised that although I had been speaking to people on the phone it was nothing like having them around me.

"I might just do that." I told her.

"So, how will this work?" Eric asked.

"I won't have sex with you yet. You have to give me time. I want to get my head around all of this."

"Ok. You've got it."

"And I'm not sleeping here. Not tonight anyway." I told him.

"Fine by me." He said. He didn't look happy. I wondered if he expected me to just fall into bed with him.

"I'm off. There is far too much tension in here and its going to ruin my hair." Pam said. We watched her walk out the door. When she was gone it was awkward. What did I say to him now. What did we do? Well, I knew what I had to do, I had a job to do, and Eric had a gig to get ready for. He pulled his boots on and grabbed his jacket.

"I should call my brother, Eric." I told him. He nodded.

"I have a few calls to make myself." He said standing up.

We looked at each other for a moment then shared an awkward hug. I slipped out the door, and the DVD played on, my half eaten food long forgotten. Let Eric clean up that mess at least.

"You did WHAT?" Jason Stackhouse screamed down the phone.

"Jason you have to calm down." I told him. I had just got out of a hot relaxing bath and pulled on an oversized Last Request tee shirt and shorts.

"Calm down, when you just done the stupidest thing in your life!" He snarled. I ignored his tone and considered correcting his grammar but thought better of it.

"Listen Jason, how about a break. Fancy a few days in Las Vegas…meet my husband, chill and relax, I don't know maybe come to LA with us…" I suggested gently. Jason was quiet for a long time and I knew he was fuming. I didn't care but I did want to mend our relationship, Jason was important to me.

"I don't have that kind of money Sookie." He said quietly.

"Don't worry about money, just look out for flight details that I'll email. Tell Catfish that it's a family emergency down here. I'm sure he'll hear soon enough." I said.

"Yeah, news sure does spread awful quick around Bon Temps." Jason said. We said our goodbye's and hung up. I couldn't help but smile to myself, Jason had no clue who his brother in law was.

Hope you liked this, give me a shout and tell me what you think.


End file.
